Lord!
by Hurcoo
Summary: Et si Naruto découvrait la vérité sur l'identité de ses parents juste avant l'examen Chunin ? Qu'adviendrait-il de notre blond favori ? Comment réagirait-il ? Naruto en OOC dès le début mais il change encore plus au fil de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

JE SUIS EXTRÊMEMENT HEUREUX DE VOUS PARTAGER CETTE FICTION !  
Bon plus calmement j'espère qu'elle vous plaira c'est un des premiers écrits que je partage donc je compte sur vous pour me donner des conseils ! Vraiment ça me ferait ultra plaisir ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_Bien entendu aucun des personnage de Naruto ne m'appartiennent je laisse cela pour le célèbre Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Naruto - Lord !**

**Chapitre I**

_« C'est pour sauver des êtres ou de choses qu'on déclenche des conflits... Tant que l'amour existera, la haine le suivra, c'est indissociable... » **Minato Namikaze**_

« -**Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu**. »

Une boule de feu de la taille d'un arbre fonça sur un jeune homme blond d'une quinzaine d'années

« -**Kage - Bunshin no jutsu »** cria ce même blond.

Deux clones de lui-même apparurent à ses côtés, le saisirent et l'envoyèrent en l'air, le blond une fois en l'air sortis trois shurikens et les jeta avec force sur le brun. Celui-ci fit une roulade sur le côté et se propulsa sur le blond pour engager un duel au taijutsu. Les deux jeunes enchaînèrent les parades et les assauts, jusqu'à ce que le brun perce la défense du blond et lui envoie un coup dans le plexus solaire. Ce coup propulsa le blond en arrière. Il fit quelque roulade avant de directement se lever et de produire quelque clone. L'un des clones jeta un kunai sur son opposant avant de foncer avec le reste de ses copies, Sasuke esquiva le Kunai qui passa derrière lui et dans un nuage de fumer le kunai se métamorphosa en Naruto qui bloqua les bras de Sasuke.

« -_Merde »_ pensa Sasuke.

Les clones du blond se précipitèrent sur leur cible immobilisée, mais Sasuke prit appui sur l'un des clones et se propulsa derrière le Naruto qui le tenait pour le faucher et l'envoyer valser plus loin ce qui fit disparaître les clones du blond.

« -Sasuke-kun félicitations ! Hurla Sakura.  
-Bien joué Sasuke, et toi aussi Naruto très ingénieux de t'être caché dans ce kunai, c'est la technique que tu as utilisée contre Zabuza non ? Dit Kakashi.  
-Oui je voulais la reproduire pour piéger ce Teme mais j'ai glissé sur une pierre et je n'ai pas réussi à bien agripper sinon j'aurai gagné ! S'exclama le blond.  
-Hmm, dit le brun.  
-Bon allez les enfants venez par là j'ai quelque chose à vous donner !»

lls formèrent un arc de cercle autour de Kakashi qui leur tendit des feuilles.

"-Sensei qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit Sakura.  
-Les fiches d'inscription pour l'examen Chunin qui a lieu dans 3 semaines. Vous n'êtes pas obligé à participer, mais sachez que si jamais l'un d'entre vous ne veux pas y participer alors l'équipe entière n'y participera pas, après tout c'est un examen par équipes.  
-On va participer à l'examen Chunin dattebayo ! Cria Naruto  
-Et attend Naruto, tu as écouté Kakashi-sensei ? Il faut que tout le monde soit d'accord pour y participer.  
-Et alors quel est le problème ? On est d'accord non ?  
-Il faut que je demande à mes parents Naruto-baka !  
-Ah euh oui ! »

Après une cette discussion des trois genins se séparèrent et Naruto décida de se rendre dans le bureau du Hokage pour voir son Jiji comme il aimait l'appelé. Le blondinet pensait que son Jiji lui payerait peut-être un bol de ramen pour le récompenser d'être candidat à l'examen Chunin.

Alors qu'il marchait Naruto repensa à son combat contre Sasuke et fit frapper d'une vérité glaçante, tous ses combats contre Sasuke étaient bien souvent synonymes de défaite, bien que cela n'affectât pas son ego, car parfois oui, parfois, il savait le mettre de coté pour pouvoir réfléchir sérieusement. Naruto était considéré par tous comme un idiot, or il possédait une sacrée capacité de réflexion quand il le voulait, mais il aimait jouer de sa condition d'idiot et de ses farces, ce masque était devenu une partie de lui.

« -_En réalité j'ai toujours été faible_, songea Naruto, _j'ai eu beaucoup de chance lors de ma mission à Kiri et sans l'intervention de Kyubi je serai sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »_

Perdu dans ses réflexions Naruto pénétra dans le bureau du Sandaime sans remarquer la non-présence de l'Hokage. Il s'assit sur le siège du dirigeant.

« -Jiji ? » appela-t-il en remarquant enfin qu'il était seul.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il remarqua que le tiroir habituellement fermé était ouvert et qu'un petit parchemin dépassait du tiroir. Intrigué Naruto saisit le parchemin et remarqua qu'il n'était pas scellé et qu'il était écrit secret de rang S sur le côté du parchemin.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage du jeune renard, et d'un geste vif il ouvrit le parchemin.  
Le haut du parchemin portait le titre « la vérité sur la nuit du Dix octobre ». Naruto curieux continua sa lecture à haute voix.

« -La nuit du dix octobre, fut marquée par l'attaque de Kyubi le démon renard à neuf queues sur Konohagakure no Sato. Le démon fut libéré de son hôte Kushina... »

Naruto arrêta sa lecture et fronça les sourcils instinctivement en lisant la suite du rouleau.

« -Uzumaki, épouse du Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, la libération du Biju fut déclenchée par la naissance de leur premier enfant, cet enfant,seul survivant de l'attaque verra sa filiation révélée le jour de ses 18 ans sous ordre du Conseil de Konoha et du Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. Cet enfant fut nommé Naruto Uzu... »

Naruto sous le choc posa le parchemin sur le bureau et regarda dans le vide, il était le fils du Yondaime, son héros, et son Jiji lui avait caché, il lui avait caché en toute connaissance de cause, une haine sourde commença à naître en lui, si sa filiation avait était révélé au grand jour, jamais, non jamais les habitants ne l'auraient hais de la sorte, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son Jiji en qui il avait toute confiance lui avait caché les noms de ses parents !

De rage il prit le parchemin et continua sa lecture, il y découvrit que l'héritage du Yondaime lui reviendrait lors de ses 18 ans, et qu'il possédait une maison sur la bordure extérieure du village, il y découvrit que Kakashi-sensei avait été un élève de son père et même que Jiraya et Tsunade des Sannin légendaires étaient respectivement son parrain et sa marraine, mais il ne les avait jamais vu ! Le Sandaime leur avait-il interdit de le voir ?

Il rangea discrètement le parchemin d'une main tremblante, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta en dehors du bureau étouffant, il se dirigea à toute vitesse sur la tête du Yondaime, l'endroit qu'il affectionne quand il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Il haïssait le Sandaime de lui avoir caché la vérité, Kakashi aurait aussi pu lui dire pour sa filiation mais il était bien possible que l'ordre de ne rien dire soit venu du Sandaime lui-même.

Mais même avec cela, il ressentait une joie et une fierté immense, il était le fils de l'éclair jaune de Konoha, l'homme qui avait sauvé le village, et l'un des plus grands Hokage de tous. Il n'était pas le fils de la boulangère du quartier il était le fils d'une des personnes les plus aimés du village, et paradoxalement il était le plus haï.

Soudain à ses côtés un anbu apparut dans un shunshin.

« -Naruto Uzumaki !  
-Oui ? Dit Naruto perdu dans ses pensées.  
-Le Sandaime désire vous voir dans son bureau ! Dit-il avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. »

« -_Se pourrait-il qu'il sache que j'ai fouiné_ ? » Se demanda Naruto.

Naruto arriva énervé et stressé au bureau du Sandaime, énervé car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler toute les retomber de la découverte de l'identité de ses parents, et stressé car il ne savait pas pourquoi le Sandaime désirait le voir. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et souffla un bon coup pour reprendre son calme et remettre son masque d'idiot du village sur son visage.

Le blond toqua à la porte  
« -Entrez » cria le Sandaime derrière la porte.

Naruto ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le bureau un énorme sourire sur le visage

« -Oh Jiji pourquoi m'a tu appelé ?  
-Ma secrétaire m'a dit que tu m'attendais dans mon bureau pour me dire quelque chose de « super-cool » apparemment, sourit le vieil Hokage.  
-Oui Jiji, je suis arrivé dans le bureau mais tu n'étais pas là donc je suis sorti faire un tour, j'ai été sélectionné pour participer à l'examen chunin ! Naruto se contenait vraiment pour ne pas hurler et paraître le plus normal possible, les mains dans les poches pour ne pas montrer ses poings serrés.  
-Oh mes félicitations Naruto, tu as fait des progrès énormes depuis ta sortie de l'académie !  
-On dirait bien, _c'est ça vieux sournois, vente mes progrès je sais très bien que tu n'en pense pas un mot_, pensa-t-il. Je vais aller manger des ramen je commence à avoir super faim Hokage-jiji  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne Naruto ?  
-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Naruto froidement il avait laissé échapper sa colère malgré lui.  
-D'accord alors bonne soirée mon futur chunin. Dis Hiruzen cachant son étonnement causé par la froideur soudaine du garçon.  
-Bonne soirée Sandaime-sama, répondit le blond en insistant bien sûr le 'sama'. »

Il ferma la porte laissant Hiruzen Sarutobi, qui se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit tomber sur son village, l'air pensif.

Naruto tout en ayant réfléchi pendant sa discussion avec le Hokage, avait été marqué par une phrase que le Sandaime avait dite 'Tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis ta sortie de l'académie' cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis sa sortie du bureau. C'était totalement faux il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son Taijutsu était le style basique qu'on apprenait à l'académie, son Ninjutsu était catastrophique il ne savait rien faire à part le Multiclonage, le Kawarimi et l'Henge. Et son Genjutsu n'en parlons pas. Il ne savait rien, sa discrétion, sa force, sa vitesse, tout était à refaire. La seule chose dont il pouvait être fier c'était son endurance phénoménale et sa réserve de Chakra exceptionnel 4 fois supérieur à celle de Kakashi dès sa naissance. Mais ces seules choses étaient des capacités qu'il n'avait pas travaillées, c'était inné chez lui. D'ailleurs inné était peut-être le mauvais terme, c'était surtout grâce aux gros renards dans son ventre. En somme, sans le renard il n'était rien.

C'est sous ces pensées sombres que Naruto se dirigea vers Ichiraku, mais en arrivant devant le restaurant, le blond songea que son alimentation devait aussi être à refaire, et c'est en soupirant qu'il tourna les talons pour aller dans une des rues commercantes de Konoha.

Naruto n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très dépensier, à part des Ramen il n'achetait que peu de choses, et se contentait parfois de repasser sur les terrains d'entraînement pour récupérer les Kunai et les shuriken oublié par les Shinobi. C'est pourquoi après avoir réalisé un Henge pour ressembler à un ninja quelconque de son âge, il pénétra dans une boutique dé d'équipements Shinobi.

Les commerçants ne lui vendait jamais rien, ou alors lui vendait en augmentant les prix, il avait découvert cela très jeune, et quand il avait maîtrisé l'Henge il avait pu outrepasser ce problème avec facilité, bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé à changer sa tenue orange, après tout l'orange était la couleur des dieux, mais si cette couleur compromettait sa carrière de Ninja il n'allait pas hésiter à changer.

Dans la boutique après quelques essayages il opta pour un t-shirt à manches longues en résille, par-dessus lequel il avait mis un t-shirt à manches courtes noir, qui possédait dans le dos un tourbillon orange, avec cela il avait pris un short blanc ample, et s'était racheté une paire de sandales Ninja.

En allant payer il passa devant une étagère où était affichée des épées, il soupesa un saï mais cette arme courte ne l'inspirait pas, au fond du rayon, il fut attiré par une lame brillante, il la prit, c'était un katana assez léger et maniable. Il ne s'y connaissait pas encore en Kenjutsu, mais il pouvait apprendre, il s'empara du katana et se dirigea vers la caisse.

Une fois chez lui Naruto se regarda dans la glace il n'était plus le même, son look changé il faisait beaucoup plus mature, et surtout beaucoup plus ninja et le sabre dans son dos n'y étaient pas pour rien dans ce changement. Comment allait-il expliquer son changement de look à ses amis ? Il allait devoir bannir son côté idiot, et s'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer Kakashi pourrait en parler au Sandaime qui trouverait cela suspect. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'expliquer, il dirait simplement que la proposition de participation à l'Examen Chunin avait était une prise de conscience.

Après ces réflexions, il restait encore une chose à faire au jeune blond avant d'aller dormir. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et plongea dans son esprit, comme à chaque fois le noir l'entoura dans un premier temps, puis d'un coup tout changea et il se matérialisa dans une vaste salle, ou l'eau recouvrait le sol, une gigantesque grille était présente devant lui. Derrière on pouvait voir neuf queues se balançant et deux yeux rouges le regardant avec une haine irrépressible, mais Naruto n'allait pas se faire submerger par cette haine et il afficha un léger sourire en s'approchant de la grille. Plus il approchait de la grille plus la pièce devenait froide et glaçante.

**« -Que veux-tu Humain ? **Fit le Kyūbi d'une voix grave.  
-Je veux parler, je veux te parler, demanda Naruto  
**-Pourquoi je parlerai à une créature minable comme toi ?**  
-Justement, car je suis minable.  
**-Te crois-tu marrant ? Dépêche toi de me dire pourquoi tu ****est**** venue.** Dit Kyūbi avec une voix énervée.  
-Tu ne trouves pas toi que je suis minable ? Trop minable pour être ton hôte ?  
**-Donne moi les commandes, tu verras tu ne sera plus si minable**.  
-Très marrant Kyūbi, si je suis venue c'est pour te proposer quelque chose . Nous partageons mon corps actuellement, ne pouvons-nous pas collaborer ?  
**-Moi le grand Kyūbi no Yoko collaborer avec toi pour qui te prends-tu ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ?**  
-Si nous collaborons, j'ai moins de risques d'être tué dans le futur, si je meurs tu meurs c'est ça ? En plus de cela, une fois les connaissances acquises je suis prêt à te laisser avoir accès à mes sens, ça ne te manque pas de voir le monde extérieur ?  
**-C'est une proposition alléchante c'est vrai, pourquoi si soudainement ?**  
-J'ai appris que j'étais le fils de celui qui t'a enfermé Kyūbi, bien que tu es détruit une grande partie du village, tu as presque été tout le temps enfermé pendant très longtemps, qui supporterait ça ? Je veux collaborer avec toi.  
**-Hum, tu as découvert la vérité sur tes parents.** **Sais-tu pourquoi le Hokage te l'avais caché ?**  
-Non, on sentait une pointe de haine dans la voix de Naruto.  
**-Tu devrais aller voir la maison de tes parents, je suis sur qu'il y a beaucoup de ****choses ****intéressant****e****s là-bas. En plus de cela ton père était malin il a dû placer des sceaux de sang pour empêcher ceux qui n'ont pas le sang Namikaze de pénétrer dans sa maison.**  
-J'irai alors, tu m'aides-la ? j'en conclus que tu acceptes notre collaboration ?  
**-On peut dire ça, allez va renardeau, je t'enseignerai comment modifier le sceau pour partager nos pensés et nos sens, cela risque de t'affecter pendant quelques jours donc nous ferons ça quand** **tu auras plus de temps.**  
-D'accord merci Kyūbi !  
**-Kurama, mon prénom est Kurama.**  
-D'accord, sur ce a plus Kurama.  
**-Au revoir Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. »**

« -_**Il est intéressant ce garçon, c'est le premier hôte à me proposer cela, les prochaines années-risques d'être riche en rebondissements »**_ pensa Kurama avant de fermer les yeux.

La nuit fut longue pour notre jeune blond. Avec toutes ces révélations ils avaient eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, et n'avaient cessé de se retourner dans son lit qui a chaque mouvement du blond se mettait à craquer comme s'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment, mais ce n'était pas tout, quand le blond parvint finalement à trouver le sommeil, c'est son mental qui lui jouait des tours, et il enchaîna les cauchemars, la haine profonde qu'il éprouvait pour le Sandaime revenait sans cesse, et la fameuse question n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter.

«- _Pourquoi ? »_

Le Sandaime devait sûrement avoir des bonnes raisons de lui avoir caché l'identité de ses parents, mais peu importe comment il retournait le problème il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à sa question.

Naruto était maintenant assis sur la tête de son père gravé dans la falaise un sandwich à la main. Il avait passé toute la matinée à fureter à la bibliothèque avalant tous les livres qui passait sous sa main en rapport avec son père. Il avait appris énormément de choses, notamment sur la géopolitique du monde Shinobi à partir de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi jusqu'à maintenant.

Il apprit que la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi commença peu après la disparition du Troisième Kazekage, Suna, obsédé par le désir de retrouver son plus puissant Kazekage disparu, devint vulnérable et attisa les convoitises des pays voisins. Konoha et Iwa commencèrent à s'opposer. La guerre tourna en faveur de Konoha suite à la destruction du Pont Kannabi. Depuis Iwa et Konoha possédait de très mauvaise relation.

Il s'était aussi renseigné sur les Hauts-Faits de son père et avait était émerveillé à la lecture des techniques employé par le quatrième. L'éclair Jaune de Konoha s'est ainsi qu'il avait été surnommé à la fin de la Guerre, notamment grâce à son Hiraishin No Jutsu, une autre des techniques de son père était le Rasengan, technique apparemment créé par le Sannin Jiraya, son parrain, qu'il n'avait jamais vu soit-dit en passant. Il espérait qu'il trouverait des rouleaux concernant ses techniques dans la maison de ses parents, il comptait se rendre chez eux, enfin chez lui, ce soir à la tombée de la nuit, il aurait voulu y allez maintenant mais il avait rendez-vous à 14h30 avec son équipe.

Il avait appris que son père était considéré comme un grand ennemi du village d'Iwa, il était possible qu'Hiruzen ai caché sa filiation pour le protéger des ninja d'Iwa mais ce n'était qu'une excuse après tout, l'Hokage aurait pu lui dire à lui sans forcément dévoiler l'information à toute la poupulation. Décidément rien ne pouvait servir d'excuse à cet imbécile d'Hokage.

Il avait aussi recherché des informations sur sa mère, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à part un vieux livre sur le recensement des élèves à l'académie, apparemment une certaine petite fille nommée Kushina Uzumaki avait était transféré en cours d'année dans l'académie, elle venait d'Uzushiogakure No Sato un village ninja situé dans Uzu No Kuni. Suite à cela il découvrit que ce village caché avait était détruit lors de la troisième grande Guerre Shinobi et qu'il était un étroit allié de Konoha, a-t-elle ne point que le fameux tourbillon rouge présent sur toutes les vestes Shinobi à partir du rang Chunin étaient le symbole du village caché des remous.

Il croqua un bout de son sandwich, et grimaça de dégoût, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à manger autre chose que des ramen.

« -Pour la bonne cause ! » Pensa-t-il en croquant un autre bout.

Il se surprit à arriver tôt aux terrains d'entraînement après tout il avait peu de choses à faire en ville. Lors de sa lecture intensive à la bibliothèque il avait trouvé un livre sur un style de Taijustu le Gôken, il avait découvert que le Gôken était en fait la source du style Académique, mais qu'il était plus poussé que celui-ci et qu'il était même très dur à utiliser, il avait lu que dans la Péninsule Shinobi 80% des ninjas utilisait le Gôken sans le savoir et donc par extension sans le maîtriser réellement, l'un des utilisateurs connus et réputés de Konoha était Daï Maito lors de la troisième grande Guerre Shinobi, apparemment il l'avait enseigné à son fils Gaï Maito, qui était actuellement un Jōnin de Konoha.

Il répéta les Kata qu'il avait mémorisé du livre, changer son style de Taijutsu était une très bonne idée, le style Académique avait de nombreuses failles, et le Gôken était un style qu'on pouvait vraiment pousser très loin si on s'y concentrait réellement, certains Shinobi de talents avait même réussi à créer leur propre style en partant du Gôken classique. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Pendant une trentaine de minutes il enchaîna les Kata en attendant l'arrivée de ses coéquipiers, Sakura fût la première à arriver.

« -Naruto ? C'est toi ? »

Il se tourna vers-elle.

« -Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Répondit Naruto.  
-Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec ces vêtements, i_l fait furieusement plus adulte et sexy_ ! Pensa-t-elle  
-Pourquoi tu rougis Sakura ?  
-Pour rien Baka No Naruto ! Hurla-t-elle en cachant sa tête dans ses mains et en détournant le regard »

Le silence s'installa sur le terrain d'entraînement et Sakura trouva celui-ci bizarre, son coéquipier était toujours entrain de parler et de dire des idioties mais là, rien du tout.

Au moins elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur son changement soudain de vêtements songea Naruto en s'installant contre un arbre. Les minutes passèrent dans ce silence, et d'un coup…

« -SASUKE-KUN ! Hurla une tempête rose alors qu'elle fondait sur le brun ténébreux  
-Hm, répondit le brun, en fixant le blond et son nouvel accoutrement avec curiosité. Alors Naruto on joue aux ninjas ?  
-On peut dire ça, dit Naruto en se contentant d'ignorer à la pique et en se levant pour continuer ses katas. »

Le brun fut choqué, depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, jamais il n'avait ignoré une seule de ces piques. Avait-il un problème ?

Les coéquipiers du blond furent encore plus surpris de le voir se mettre à faire des Kata d'un genre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui leur paraissait familier. Le blond ne leur accorda aucune importance préférant se concentrer sur la réussite de ces mouvements, il se sentait déjà plus à l'aise d'ailleurs avec ses attaques, peut-être qu'il commençait à maîtriser la base de ce style . Il avait lu dans son livre que le Gôken était très dur à maîtriser pour un néophyte du Taijutsu, mais il trouvait cela vraiment simple, comme si les mouvements lui venaient tout seul. Il augmenta sa vitesse.

Après 30 minutes de Kata, il allait souffler contre un arbre, ses deux coéqupiers le regardaient encore, Sakura était bouche bée, quant à Sasuke il avait un sourcil levé, ce qui pour un Uchiha signifiait qu'il était clairement étonné.

« -Vous verriez vos têtes, rigola-Naruto.  
-Mais en même temps c'est quoi tout ces Kata et même cette tenue et ce katana et même ta façon de parler, ce n'est pas Naruto ! Cria Sakura  
-Si c'est bien moi en cher et en os, son regard s'assombrit en pensant au Sandaime, certaines circonstances ont juste fait que j'ai dû opérer un changement drastique sur moi-même.  
-Naruto qui sait ce que ça veut dire drastique impossible ! Dis-Sakura en s'énervant  
-Arrête Sakura, ordonna Sasuke  
-Mais Sasuke-kun…  
-Tu sais te servir de ce katana Naruto . Demanda Sasuke.  
-Non pas encore mais je compte apprendre.  
-Hm, répondit l'Uchiha. »

Un silence se réinstalla sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« -Coucou les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous racontez, Sakura on t'entend de l'autre bout du village, dit Kakashi en arrivant.  
-Mais Sensei, regardez Naruto ! »

Kakashi posa son unique oeil sur le fils de son défunt Sensei, il avait l'est plus mature et surtout plus sérieux.

« -Tient Naruto tu as changé ta garde-robe? Demanda Kakashi.  
-Oui Sensei comme vous pouvez le constater, répondit le jeune blond. »

L'unique sourcil de l'Argenté se fronça, Naruto ne réagissait jamais aussi calmement et surtout n'avait pas une voix aussi posée.

« -Tu va bien Naruto ? Demanda le borgne.  
-Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Sensei, souri sincèrement Naruto. »

Naruto ne mentait pas, depuis hier il se sentait enfin lui-même, c'était une sensation unique qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie par le passé, et cette seule sensation le rendait heureux, même la haine nouvelle qu'il éprouvait envers le Sandaime ne pouvait remettre en question la joie qu'il avait d'enfin connaître ses parents.

Kakashi contempla le visage heureux et le sourire sincère du garçon balaya ses doutes, peu importe si Naruto avait changé, Kakashi approuvait totalement son changement si le fils de son Sensei était heureux c'est tout ce qu'il comptait, il ne creuserait pas plus loin si le garçon ne venait pas lui en parler, un des principes d'un ninja était de savoir garder son jardin secret.

La mission se déroula calmement après tout elle était de rang D, le Hokage après la mission du pays des vagues leur avait dit qu'il prendrait surtout part aux missions de rang D pour un moment. Naruto se souvint qu'il avait vraiment mal réagi à cette annonce, adieu la vie palpitante de ninja, et malgré le fait que son caractère était devenu plus calme, il ne pouvait que se sentir frustré en ce moment alors qu'il était en train de peindre la façade d'un bâtiment. Kakashi lui avait interdit d'utiliser ses clones pour terminer sa mission, il était donc obligé de travailler.

Une fois la mission terminée, Naruto se sépara des deux coéquipiers pour rentrer chez lui et se préparer pour sa sortie nocturne, il était impatient, de voir enfin la maison de ses parents, sa maison !

Naruto en rentrant chez lui prépara quelque parchemin de scellement, au cas où il y aurait des choses intéressante à rapporter. Il attendit patiemment la tombée de la nuit et il contempla le village s'endormir, le blond savait que toutes les découvertes qu'il allait découvrir dans cette maison allaient décider de son avenir.

Naruto sortit de chez lui et se dirigea avec précipitation vers le sud du village, au diable la patience il ne tenait plus. La propriété Namikaze se tenait dans le sud du village, voisin à celle des Yamanaka, un clan qui était très ami avec son père.

Naruto arriva bien vite devant le mur d'enceinte de la propriété Namikaze, il s'arrêta devant le grand portail fermé et il concentra son chakra dans ses jambes et passa au-dessus du mur. Un petit chemin de terre amenait à une modeste maison qui possédait un étage, un terrain verdoyant s'étalait partout autour de la petite maison. Naruto marcha en direction de la maison, subjugué, il avait un sentiment bizarre au fond de lui, un sentiment d'appartenance à quelque chose, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

Il arriva devant la porte de la bâtisse et il souffla un coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. L'intérieur de la maison était sombre et il prit soin de chercher un interrupteur en espérant pour qu'électricité circule toujours. Il entendit un clic sonore alors que ses doigts trouvèrent un bouton sur le mur. Soudain la pièce fut inondée d'une douce lumière. La pièce était un petit couloir avec des escaliers sur le côté, en face on pouvait voir un canapé avec une petite cuisine sur le côté, on sentait une joie immense se dégageait de cette pièce.

L'euphorie gagna Naruto alors qu'il se baladait dans la pièce, cet endroit était chez lui, ses parents avaient vécu ici et il pouvait presque sentir leur présence rassurante à ses côtés. Soudain son regard fut attiré par un cadre posé sur la table de la cuisine, un homme grand avec des cheveux blonds hérissé se tenait droit avec un sourire aux lèvres, et une femme aux longs cheveux rouges qui devait visiblement être enceinte se tenait à ses côtés avec un regard rieur. Naruto resta quelque seconde bouches bées devant cette photo alors que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il resta les cinq bonnes minutes à contempler le visage heureux de ses parents avant de sourire et de repartir à l'exploration de sa maison.

Il visita tour à tour toutes les pièces de sa maison, et il resta plusieurs bonnes minutes dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Étonnamment elle était peinte en orange et un lit de bébé était placé aux milieux, la pièce respirait la joie de vivre comme l'ensemble de la maison. La pièce qui l'avait le plus intrigué était la bibliothèque de son père, il avait feuilleté quelques livres, mais rien de très exceptionnel, c'était surtout des livres sur l'histoire de Konoha, intéressant mais on trouvait les mêmes à la bibliothèque. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et fixa le sol de la bibliothèque désespéré.

Mise à par la sensation euphorique de se trouver chez lui il n'avait trouvé aucune aide pour devenir un meilleur ninja, rien. Soudain son regard fut attiré par une latte de plancher qui possédait une légère coupure droite, son regard suivi la coupure pour s'apercevoir qu'elle formait un rectangle au sol.

_« -Une trappe ! »_

Bien sur ! Kurama l'avait prévenu son père devait sûrement cacher ses secrets. Il se précipita d'ouvrir la trappe et il découvrit un long escalier en pierre qu'il emprunta directement. L'escalier en pierre se finissait par un mur en pierre sur lequel était inscrit un sceau, qu'il reconnut comme un sceau de sang, par chance il en avait vu ce matin à la bibliothèque, de plus il se souvenait que Kurama lui avait dit que son père devait avoir posé des seaux de sang dans sa maison.  
Il s'empara d'un Kunai et s'entailla la main pour faire tomber un goût de son liquide carmin sur le mur.

La pièce trembla légèrement et le mur disparut dans le sol. Des torches s'allumèrent et il pénétra dans une pièce circulaire remplie de livre, avec au centre un bureau en bois, un renfoncement en pierre était présent dans le fond de la pièce et Naruto put voir quelque Kunai pendre sur une étagère. Naruto s'avança vers le bureau, dessus il y avait un parchemin qui y était posé. Le blond s'en empara et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

_Cher Naruto_

_Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que le Sandaime a écouté mes dernières volontés et qu'à l'âge de tes 12 ans il t'a légué notre maison et que tu as découvert le passage menant à la grotte. Et que par extension, nous sommes mort_

_Ce que tu lis ici ce sont des mots que ta mère et moi auraient aimé te dire et t'apprendre directement Naruto, nous sommes désolé de t'avoir abandonné si vite sans avoir pu t'élever, je ne sais pas si tu sauras nous pardonner un jour. Nous t'aimons Naruto sache le._

_Bon, bien maintenant parlons d'Homme à Homme, ou plutôt de Ninja à Ninja, comme tu es mon digne fils je suppose que tu serais devenu Genin, j'espère que tu sera dans une bonne équipe et que tu auras un bon Sensei mon fils. Ici dans cette grotte nous avons entreposé Kushina et moi le plus de secret et de technique concernant la famille Uzumaki et la famille Namikaze, j'espère que tu aimes lire parce que tu va-y mettre du temps. Il y a aussi les parchemins concernant mes techniques personnelles, comme l'Hiraishin ou encore le Rasengan, j'espère qu'un jour tu sauras les maîtriser._

_Ta mère est une Uzumaki tu as donc hérité de ses capacités dans le Fuinjutsu, c'est une branche des art ninja très peu connu, mais très utile. Il y a tous les rouleaux nécessaires à son apprentissage ici, je te souhaite bonne chance tu en auras besoin._

_Tu trouveras aussi du matériel comme mes fameux Kunai à trois branches ou encore d'autres type d'armes comme des shurikens ou Kunai basique. Je te laisse découvrir les secrets de cette grotte mon Fils. _

_Mon Fils n'est pas de doute sur le fait que ta mère et moi viellions sur toi le haut, et que tu ne seras jamais seul, ah ! Et ta mère me demande de te dire que tu dois te faire de très bon amis, et surtout que tu dois manger de manière équilibré, pas que des ramen ! Sur ce c'est la fin de cette lettre Naruto sache que nous serons toujours très fiers peu importe ce que tu deviendras._

_Minato Namikaze, ton père  
Kushina Uzumaki, Ta mère_

Naruto relu plusieurs fois la lettre, les larmes coulant à flots, ses parents devait être formidables il aurait tellement aimé les connaître ! Il était ému, il se sentait soutenu et fier. Il adorait ses parents, jamais il ne leur en voudrait.

Naruto remonta les escaliers en pierre, il regarderait les parchemins plus tard, il commençait à se faire vraiment tard et sa nuit avait été riche en émotion et en sensation. Lorsqu'il referma la trappe il sursauta.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda une voix féminine, qu'il avait déjà entendue, à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

_Hello les lecteurs ! Ah que d'émotions de vous partager mon premier chapitre ! Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenus ça me ferait trop plaisir ! C'est la première fois que je partage un de mes écrits sur internet, donc n'hésitez pas à me critiquer pour que je m'améliore ! On se retrouve pour la suite qui est en cours d'écriture en ce moment. Cya ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonne lecture mes gens on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre:)_

* * *

**Naruto - Lord !**  
**Chapitre II**

_**"J'ai pas mal de choses à porter sur mes épaules et pour cela, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur" **__Minato Namikaze_

Naruto prit de panique observa les recoins de la bibliothèque de son père à la recherche d'une cachette, malheureusement la pièce était juste rectangulaire avec des étagères remplies de livre tout le long des quatre murs, une table était posée au centre, se cachait sous la table était ridicule il serait directement visible, il entendit les pas se rapprochaient, il pensa à se cacher sous la trappe mais il mettrait trop de temps, et surtout elle faisait énormément de bruit.

C'est paniqué et désemparé que Naruto vit une chevelure blonde et deux yeux bleu clair qui le regardait fixement dans le cadre de la porte.

« -Ino?! Cria presque Naruto surpris.  
-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est quoi ces nouveaux habits ? Dit-elle en l'ignorant elle était encore plus surprise que lui.  
-Euh ? C'est une histoire compliquée, et toi ?  
-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ? Les Yamanakas ont les seuls du village à être autorisé à accéder à cette maison d'ailleurs c'est moi qui suis la charge de m'en occuper, mon père en tant que chef de clan et surtout en tant que grand ami du défunt Hokage s'occupe d'entretenir la maison c'est un hommage en quelque sorte.  
-Je comprends mieux… Fit Naruto pensif.  
-Alors qu'est ce que tu as à me dire pour ta défense ? Dis Ino accusatrice »

Naruto la scruta dubitatif, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Ino avait été une des seules personnes à le respecter et à ne pas la haïr quand il était petit, il se perdit dans les yeux bleus azur qui le scrutaient intrigué, si Ino était une bonne personne il pouvait lui dire.

« -Naruto ?  
-Je réfléchissais, viens t'asseoir, on va parler.  
-Tu me fais peur tu sais ? En plus tu as changé de façon de parler on dirait, et de tenue, c'est étrange mais ça te va bien… Enfin ça irait à tout le monde hein ! Dit-elle en rougissant.  
-Merci Ino, répondit Naruto avec sincérité tout en tirant une chaise et en l'invitant à s'asseoir. »

Cette réponse eut l'effet de refaire rougir Ino, Naruto paraissait tellement plus adulte, ça en devenait inquiétant, elle s'installa sur sa chaise et le regarda. Son regard paraissait moins idiot, on aurait dit qu'il était plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait que ces yeux bleus analysaient toutes ces pensées et qu'il était capable de lire en elle.

«_ -Enfin Ino ce n'est pas un Yamanaka ! _» Pensa-t-elle.

Elle continua son inspection, son air sérieux était dû aussi à son changement vestimentaire, il était enfin débarrassé de son hideuse veste orange qui lui donnait un air d'enfant, on pouvait dire qu'il était plaisant pour les yeux maintenant.

« -Tu as fini de mater ? Dit-il taquin.  
-Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bon plus important dis-moi pourquoi tu est ici ? Dit-elle en cachant sa rougeur.  
-Hum tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous deux, tu es la seule au courant d'accord ? Son visage devint grave. Hier, je me suis rendu au bureau du Hokage, je me suis retrouvé seul dans son bureau et j'ai découvert un rouleau classé S...  
-Quoi tu as fouillé le bureau du Hokage ? S'écria la Blonde en le coupant.  
-Non pas vraiment le rouleau était déjà quasi sorti… Bon OK je n'ai pas pu résister, soupira-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai découvert le secret de la nuit du dix octobre.  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Tu dois savoir que je suis née lors de l'attaque de Kyubi. Est-ce que tu crois la rumeur qui dit que le Hokage a tué le démon renard ?  
-Oui c'est la version que tout le monde raconte, il a disparu d'un coup apparemment.  
-C'est faux, l'Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a scellé le démon dans le corps d'un nouveau né, son fils, c'est-à-dire moi, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Dit-il en détournant les yeux il avait crainte que son ami la regarde comme les villageois en apprenant qu'il était le jinchûriki de Kyubi.  
-QUOI ?! S'écria Ino. Toi le fils du Yondaime ? Et en plus le réceptacle de Kyubi ? »

Naruto sortit de la pièce et alla prendre le cadre qui se trouvait sur la table de la salle à manger, il l'apporta jusqu'à Ino.

«- Regarde par toi-même » dit-il en indiquant son père.

Ino regarda attentivement Minato, avant de regarder Naruto, elle répéta l'action plusieurs fois avant se rendre à l'évidence, le Yondaime était le sosie adulte de Naruto, Naruto était définitivement le fils du Yondaime Hokage de Konoha.

« -Ce n'est pas croyable, souffla Ino.  
-Tu n'as pas peur ? Dit Naruto en s'approchant d'elle. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, Naruto avait un regard vide, abattu, triste comme si le poids du monde lui était tombé sur les épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion, elle avait été témoin de tous les gestes et de toutes les paroles des villageois à son égard, mais elle avait préféré ignoré. La culpabilité s'empara de tout son être, elle avait participé indirectement aux mauvais traitements du blond elle en était consciente. Elle se leva sans réfléchir, s'approcha du garçon qui avait baissé la tête pour l'entourer de ces bras. Naruto instinctivement passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille avant de la serrer et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. La révélation d'hier et la découverte de sa maison l'avaient touché et marqué, bien qu'il ait retenu ses émotions au fond de lui, là devant Ino il n'y arrivait plus.

« - Je n'aurai jamais peur de toi Naruto »Souffla la Blonde à son oreille.

Le jeune homme ne sachant pas quoi répondre n'étant pas très habitué à ces démonstrations d'affection se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort la Blonde contre lui.

Les deux adolescents ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, mais quand Naruto quitta les bras de la Blonde il eut un sentiment de vide dans le creux de son ventre, il contempla le visage rougi d'Ino qui détournait le regard.

« -Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient Ino, je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci de me comprendre, dit le blond ému.  
-C'est normal, dit Ino en cachant ses rougeurs.  
-Je vais te laisser t'occuper de la maison, dit-il en baillant. Je compte sur toi c'est ma maison après tout, précisa-t-il avec un sourire taquin.  
-Idiot va ! Sourit-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire et sortit de la bâtisse. Naruto s'efforçait d'ignorer la brûlure qui se répandait dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, malgré cela on pouvait voir un énorme sourire idiot sur son visage.

Le village dans la nuit paraissait si calme et apaisant, il avait maintenant toutes les cartes entre ses mains pour devenir un meilleur ninja. Dès demain il commencerait son entraînement, l'Équipe 7 était en pause pour la préparation de l'examen, il aurait le temps libre pour s'entraîner.

« -_Mais pour l'instant au lit _»pensa-t-il en baillant.

Dès qu'il fut debout et bien réveillé le blond prépara de nombreuses affaires comme des habits, un sac de couchage, et surtout une réserve conséquente de nourriture, il allait s'installer pour dans la grotte de son père pour quelques jours.

Lorsqu'il passa dans la bibliothèque il se souvient qu'Ino lui avait dit qu'elle était la seule à s'occuper de la maison. Il prit donc un bout de papier et écrivit avant de se rendre au sous-sol.

_Ino_

_Je sais que tu e__s__t en charge de la maison, je suis actuellement dans le sous-sol il y a une trappe qui s'ouvre dans le sol de la bibliothèque, tu peux me rejoindre quand tu le souhaites, je te demande juste dire à nos amis que je suis parti m'entraîner un moment, si jamais il s'inquiète._

_Naruto _

Une fois que Naruto fût dans la grotte les torches sur le mur s'allumèrent ce qui réchauffa d'un coup la pièce il installa tout d'abord ses affaires avec soin dans un coin, avant de se rendre au niveau du bureau, depuis hier soir il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de relire la lettre de son père. Après plusieurs lectures il reposa la lettre, son regard déterminé parcourut la pièce, il était le digne fils de Minato Namikaze, l'éclair Jaune, il deviendrait fort.

Le blond s'installa en tailleur sur son lit afin de plonger dans son esprit, Kurama lui avait dit de revenir quand il aurait plus de temps. Les conseils de Kurama pourraient lui être utile dans son entraînement.

« **-Petit** ? Dit une voix grave  
-Oyh Kurama, le salua Naruto.  
-**Tu es revenu, j'en conclus que tu as un peu de temps ?**  
-Exact, dis-moi ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.  
-**C'est simple, on va lier le sceau à ton esprit**, dit Kurama d'une voix grave  
-Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?  
-**Parfois il y a des rejets oui, mais très peu de jinchûriki ont réalisé cette expérience. Tu es un Uzumaki, ça devrait aller.**  
-Qui me dis que tu ne cherches pas à prendre le contrôle ? Dit le blond méfiant.  
-**Tu m'amuses Renardeau. Je ne m'étais pas amusé depuis si longtemps. Les avantages de la liaison qu'on va avoir c'est que je pourrai te conseiller et te parler sans forcément que tu médites, et ensuite, je ressentirai aussi tes sens, bien entendu tu pourras me les couper quand tu le voudras, expliqua le renard.**  
-Hum, c'est intéressant, je veux essayer de te faire confiance, même si tu as en quelque sorte tué mes parents.  
-**Ce n'était pas moi Gaki, j'étais contrôlé par un des fichu Uchiha,** répondit-il avec colère.  
-Quoi?! Toi contrôlé .  
-**Leur satané pupille maudit** ! S'énerva-t-il.  
-Je vois… Ça va alors j'ai encore plus de raisons de te faire confiance ! »

Naruto s'approcha de la cage du renard et présenta son poing avec un énorme sourire scotché sur le visage, Kurama intrigué posa une de ses griffes sur le poing de Naruto.

« -On commence quand Kura ? Dit Naruto en retirant son poing et en souriant.  
-**Maintenant si tu le souhaites, tu vois les murs sur les côtés, le mur de droite représente l'esprit, le mur de gauche représente le corps. Tu vois ce trou à gauche, c'était un trou déjà présent lors de la création du sceau, il permet à mon chakra quand tu en as besoin de s'écouler en petite quantité dans tes Tenketsu. Pour relier nos esprits c'est simple, fait un trou dans le mur de droite.**  
-C'est si simple que ça ? Répondit Naruto étonné.  
-**Oui, mais attention une fois le trou fais-tu ****t'évanouira****, le trop-plein de mes émotions va prendre le dessus sur toi, et tu reprendras conscience quand tout se sera évacué.**  
-C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit de venir quand j'aurai du temps !  
-**Exactement, maintenant Gaki détruit ce mur ! **»

Naruto prit son élan au milieu de la grande salle, avant de courir à toute vitesse et de brandir son poing contre le mur, il frappa de toutes ses forces créant une légère fumée, quand elle se dissipa, le mur était intact.

« **-Tu es vraiment minable Gaki**,rigola le renard.  
-Mais..., dit Naruto dépité.  
-**Bon, tu m'as mis de bonne humeur, retourne dans la réalité et va apprendre le Rasengan, ce sera un bon début et tu pourras sûrement faire un petit trou dans ce mur.**  
-Mh, répondit Naruto pensif  
-**Allez du nerf Gaki, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par un mur **?  
-Jamais, dit Naruto avec un air de défi en sortant de son esprit. »

Naruto s'éveilla et s'empressa de tirer le rouleau concernant le Rasengan qui se trouvait dans le meuble stockant toutes les techniques de son père. Curieusement il trouva plusieurs types de ballons dans le tiroir contenant le rouleau. Il s'empressa de lire le contenu.

_**Phase I**_  
_Il faut commencer par apprendre à mettre son chakra en rotation. L'exercice consiste à éclater des ballons d'eau dans le creux de sa main. Pour le réussir, il faut réaliser plusieurs tourbillons dans le ballon à l'aide de son chakra, ce qui est grandement facilité par l'eau. Il faut s'aid__er__ de son autre main afin de faire tourbillonner le chakra dans le ballon._

«-Ah ! Les ballons! »Dit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

Il en prit un ballon rempli d'eau au creux de sa main, et il essaya de malaxer son chakra et de le concentrer au creux du ballon tandis que dans son autre main il tentait de le faire tourbillonner. Sous la surprise de Naruto le ballon éclata directement, il éclata tellement fort qu'il n'en resta plus un seul bout, atomisé. Le blond sut directement que ses trop hautes réserves de chakra étaient la cause de la facilité de cet exercice. Il remercia sa génétique et lut l'exercice suivant.

_**Phase II**_

_Il faut ensuite apprendre à générer la quantité de chakra nécessaire pour former le Rasengan. L'exercice consiste à éclater des balles en caoutchouc à l'aide de son chakra. Pour le réussir, il faut concentrer son chakra en un point précis puis le faire tourbillonner comme précédemment. _

Cette étape pris plus de temps à maîtriser pour Naruto, 3 jours pour être plus précis, la raison ? Il n'arrivait pas à concentrer son chakra en un point précis, son chakra était trop instable et il se déplaçait partout à l'intérieur de la balle. Malgré ses échecs Naruto persista, et des jours en jours il vit son chakra de moins en moins se mouvoir, c'est au bout du 3e jour que Naruto sentit que son chakra s'était enfin concentré en un point, il mit sa deuxième main et l'agita au-dessus du ballon pour faire tourbillonner le concentré de chakra. C'est dans un cri de joie que Naruto fit finalement éclater le ballon. Il y était enfin arrivé ! Il allait passer à aux 3e étape.

_**Phase III**_

_Il faut enfin apprendre à générer un véritable orbe tourbillonnant. L'exercice consiste à former une boule dans un ballon rempli d'air et à créer les courants de chakra les plus rapides possible. _

C'était une consigne assez évasive, une note était accrochée à côté signé de son père ou il était dit que Minato avait passé trois ans sur la réalisation de cette étape et que c'était la plus complexe du processus de création de l'orbe tourbillonnant. Il était précisé qu'il fallait bien savoir coordonner ses mains pour passer cette étape.

C'est au bout de deux bonnes semaines, entrecoupé par les visites d'Ino qui réchauffait le cœur de notre blond et qui lui redonnait la motivation nécessaire à son entraînement, qu'il parvint finalement à créer un orbe à l'intérieur du ballon, qui éclata, libérant une boule d'un bleu pure tournant à grande vitesse sur elle-même. Naruto la dissipa rapidement pour ne pas endommager la bibliothèque, il avait réussi ! Enfin !

« -YES ! »Cria le blond en s'effondrant à terre

Ino qui l'avait entendu, le vit parterre et accouru à ses côtés inquiète.

« -Naruto ça va ?  
-Oui ne tu'en fais pas Ino-chan j'ai finalement réussi à maîtriser le Rasengan !  
-C'est vrai, c'est exceptionnel Naruto ! Même le Yondaime à mis trois ans pour la réaliser m'a dit mon père. »

Il se contenta de sourire béatement.

« -Ne sourit pas comme ça idiot, et ne prends pas la grosse tête tu as encore beaucoup à parcourir. Dit Ino sévère.  
-T'est pas marrante Ino-chan, bouda-t-il en insistant sur le « chan ».  
-Allez lèves-toi, c'est bientôt le début des épreuves il faut que tu continues ton entraînement jusqu'au bout, sourit-elle.  
-C'est vrai tu as raison, il se redressa, je m'y remets !  
-Allez je te laisse travailler moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shika et Choji tout à l'heure.  
-Attends Ino, dit Naruto brusquement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte.  
-Quoi ? Lui demanda doucement la Blonde. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et de l'enlacer.

« -Merci de venir me voir régulièrement, ça me fait plaisir. »Murmura-t-il

Pour toute réponse elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et le serra plus fort, profitant de la chaleur de leur câlin.

Quand Ino fut partie Naruto s'empressa d'aller voir Kurama pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« **-Alors Gaki, tu l'as maîtrisé ? Déjà?** Interrogea le Démon.  
-Oui, il mit sa main à l'horizontale et concentra son chakra à l'intérieur pour former le Rasengan.  
-**Félicitations Renardeau, tu n'es peut-être pas si minable, allez maintenant attaque toi à ce mur !** »

Naruto sans attendre se précipita à toute vitesse sur le mur et pointa son Rasengan devant lui.

« **-Rasengan !** » cria-t-il.

Le mur se fissura, et une brèche apparue, la brèche s'ouvrit de plus en plus formant un trou circulaire d'un bon mètre de diamètre. Naruto sentit sa tête le lancer de plus en plus fort alors qu'il retombait du mur, il n'arriva pas à se rattraper sur ses jambes et tomba à terre dans l'eau sombre. Il entendit à peine la voix du paniqué de Kurama avant que les ténèbres ne s'emparent de lui.

«** -Gaki ! Tient bon ! Il faut que tu t'accroches ! **» Hurla le Renard en se relevant d'un coup.

La première chose que Naruto vît quand il se réveilla fut une chevelure longue blonde, il baissa un peu la tête pour tomber né à né avec le visage d'Ino endormi sur son torse, il était encore dans la grotte sur sa couchette, Ino était allongée à coté de lui.

« -Ino ? Appela-t-il en se penchant sur son oreille.  
-Naruto… Naruto ? Naruto ! Dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui et en entourant sa tête avec ses bras.  
-Ino tu me serres trop fort j'étouffe, rigola le blond.  
_**-Profite au lieu de te plaindre**_, entendit-il dans sa tête.  
_-Kura sa à marché !_  
-J'étais si inquiète Naruto, je suis venue te voir et je t'ai trouvé parterre sans raison, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Dit Ino ces yeux bleus embués de larmes.  
_**-Gaki, elle te veut ! Fonce ! C'est sur !**_ Dit le renard d'une voix perverse  
_-Sale renard, arrête de dire des bêtises comme ça._  
-Chut ne t'en fait pas c'est fini, je suis là. J'ai juste fait un pacte avec la boule de poils, dit-il en indiquant son ventre, expliqua Naruto.  
-Ah oui ? Fit-elle.  
-Oui il va m'aider, en échange je lui donne accès à mes sens, répondit-il.  
-Je vois, je suis soulagé, souffla-t-elle d'un coup les yeux d'Ino s'écarquillèrent. Naruto ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'examen Chunin, il commence aujourd'hui !  
-Oh mon Dieu ! Vite ! Cria-t-il pris de panique en se redressant »

Sans se préoccuper d'Ino il enleva son t-shirt en prit un autre noir qu'il prit de sa valise

« - Na… Naruto ! Bégaya la Blonde en voyant le corps du blond  
-Oups, dit le jeune renard taquin. »

Naruto prit la main d'Ino rapidement en sortant de la maison, ils coururent main dans la main en évitant les passants qui se demandaient pourquoi deux blonds couraient à toute allure de si bon matin.

Arrivés devant la porte du bâtiment, les deux blonds virent deux ninjas qui commençait à rentrer à l'intérieur, ils les interpellèrent.

« -Eh ! C'est bien l'examen Chunin . Demanda Naruto.  
-Vous êtes piles à l'heure, dépêchez-vous de rentrer ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.  
-D'accord, merci, dit la Blonde alors qu'il passait à côté des deux ninjas.

Ils rentrèrent dans le grand bâtiment, il y avait beaucoup de ninja, de différents villages, on pouvait reconnaître des Génin de Kusa, de Taki, de Suna, et bien d'autres, ils essayèrent de trouver leurs compagnons dans la foule de Shinobi. Quand soudain :

« -Eh gamin, elle est mignonne ta copine tu nous la présente ? »Demanda une voix.

Naruto fit volte-face pour regarder l'homme qui avait osé parler d'Ino.

«-Répète ça ? S'énerva Naruto.  
-Tu veux pas me la présenter ? Ses coéquipiers ricanèrent.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto cherchons plutôt les autres, dit Ino »

Le blond, énervé, n'écouta pas Ino et se précipita sur le ninja de Kusa qui l'avait provoqué, il décrocha instinctivement son katana, et fit s'arrêter le bout de la lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

« -Ose répéter ça, et je te promets que cette fois je ne me retiendrai pas »Dit le blond d'une voix glaciale, ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang.  
_**-Oulala il ne faut pas toucher à la femelle du blondinet attention. **_»

Naruto ignora Kurama dans sa tête. Les ninjas s'éloignèrent apeurés, Naruto rangea son katana et fût rejoint par Ino.

« -Tu es fou, imagine si tu avais été disqualifié, réprimanda-t-elle.  
-J'aime justes pas qu'on dise des choses comme ça sur toi, répliqua-t-il.  
-M-Mais… Rougit-elle.  
-Oh ! Ino, Naruto ! Appela une voix féminine  
-Oh Saku ça va . Demanda Ino  
-Très bien et vous ? Dit-elle en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à la vue de leur proximité.  
-Ça va bien, où sont les autres ? Dit Naruto en rougissant.  
-On est là-bas venez.

Ils s'approchèrent du groupe de Konoha et se saluèrent tous.

« -J'ai cru que tu allais être en retard Dobe.  
-Et bien non tu vois je suis là.  
-Na-Naruto on t'a pas vue depuis un mois au moins tu étais où ? Demanda Hinata.  
-Un entraînement secret, dit-il en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche, vous verrez bien.  
-C'est donc toi Naruto, je me présente Rock Lee, je suis l'héritier de la fougue de la jeunesse, dit un jeune homme dans une combi latex verte.  
-Euh, oui c'est bien moi, dit Naruto une goutte de sueur coulant de son crâne.  
-Battons-nous ! Dit Lee pouce en l'air avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.  
-Ça suffit Lee tu t'es déjà battu avec l'Uchiha, et puis l'examen va commencer, désolé si mon coéquipier vous as importuné, s'excusa une fille aux cheveux châtains, je m'appelle Tenten, et le gars qui ne parle pas là-bas c'est Neji, le cousin d'Hinata, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.  
-Enchanté Naruto, je suis le coéquipier de Sasuke et Sakura, se présenta le blond.  
-T'est sur que tu veux rien nous dires sur ton entraînement ? Demanda Kiba avec entrain.  
-Non je ne peux rien dire vous saurez tous lors de l'examen, un ninja doit garder ses secrets, répondit le blond.

-Dis donc Ino, Sasuke et Sakura nous avaient parlé de ton changement mais jamais je n'aurai pensé que Naruto Uzumaki serait aussi sérieux, t'est galère, souffla un certain Nara.

Ils rigolèrent tous en chœur à sa remarque, lorsqu'un ninja chauve interpella tous les Génin.

« -Jeunes participants à l'examen Chunin je vous invite à rentrer tous dans la salle »

Tous les jeunes Shinobi présent s'exécutèrent et pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils furent tous placés et Naruto se retrouva aux côtés d'Ino, il lui fit un doux sourire, et il vit la Blonde rougir, en détournant le regard.

« -Je suis Ibiki Morino, c'est moi qui suis en charge de la première épreuve de l'examen Chunin de cette année, ravie de vous rencontrer »dit-il dans un sourire carnassier « Soyez sans crainte, les règles sont simples, vous devez répondre aux 9 questions de cette feuille, vous avez 3h45 minutes, une fois ce temps écoulé je vous poserai une question, si vous avez faux à cette dernière question vous serez éliminé à jamais et vous ne pourrez donc plus repasser l'examen Chunin. De plus ce sera la Team entière qui sera éliminé à vie. Si un examinateur vous prend à tricher plus de trois fois, toute l'équipe sera elle aussi éliminée. »Conclut l'examinateur une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

«_** -J'adore ce type il a l'air tellement sadique **_  
_-Boule de poils ?_  
_**-Oui ?**_  
_-Ferme-la. »_

* * *

_Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre, je le sors assez vite, car :  
1) je suis pressé de voir s'il vous plaît.  
2)À partir du 9 juillet je suis en vacances donc je vais essayer de faire le plus de chapitre possible avant cette date.  
3)J'adore cette fiction j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration._

_Sinon comme vous pouvez le voir on suit la trame du manga en ce moment mais on va vraiment s'en décaler au fur et à mesure. Et d'ailleurs je me suis beaucoup intéressé au NaruIno, couple que j'apprécie, je trouve Hinata trop timide pour notre jeune blond survolté._

_J'aurais aimé détailler plus de chose de scène de lieux et de dialogues mais je ne suis pas encore bien habitué on dirait, il me faut plus d'expérience._

_Oubliez pas la petite review ça fait plaisir. Sur ce on se voit une prochaine fois. Cya ! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur, et ça m'encourage à continuer, j'ai pris en compte les critique dont on m'a fait part, et dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de pousser un peu plus les rapports entre les personnages._

* * *

**Naruto - Lord !  
Chapitre III **

_" de l'amour engendre le sacrifice... Qui lui-même engendre la haine... Et c'est après que la souffrance entre en jeu " _**pain **

_«- J'aurai vraiment pus tout imaginer sauf ça ! »_ Pensa Naruto.

Notre jeune blond se trouvait dans la salle d'examen, cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes où'Ibik l'examinateur avait lancé le début de l'épreuve et Naruto avait juste eu le temps de lire le sujet, avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arriverait jamais à répondre à une de ces questions

_«- La cible est à une distance de 20 mètres elle vous lance trois shurikens sur une trajectoire oblique, chacun d'eux est espacé d'un angle de 2 degrés des autres, chaque shuriken est insufflé du chakra vend. Calcul__ez __l'énergie et la trajectoire nécessaire pour envoyer trois shurikens afin de contrer ceux de l'adversaire ? »_

Naruto relu la première question pour les 10e fois en quinze minutes et se prit la tête dans les mains. Soudain il releva la tête le visage éclairé une idée de génie lui était venu.

_«-Kura ! »_ Appela-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

_« -KURA !_  
_**-Oh Naruto laisse-moi dormir !**_ Fit Kurama blasé.  
_-Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour répondre à la question,_ fit Naruto désespéré  
_**-Je veux dormir, débrouilles-toi. »**_

La communication mentale se coupa et Naruto se reprit la tête dans les mains, il ne pourrait jamais répondre.

« -Enflure de boule de poils !»

Naruto leva la tête et regarda ses coéquipiers, Sakura grattait sur sa feuille, elle avait été première dans les cours théoriques de l'académie, cet examen devait être facile pour elle, si seulement le blond n'avait pas passé son temps à dormir en cours. Il observa ensuite Sasuke qui était situé à l'opposé de lui, le brun avait activé ses sharingan et lui aussi grattait sur sa copie, sauf qu'il regardait dans le vide, seule sa main et son avant-bras était en train de bougé.

«_-Il copie avec son sharingan sérieusement ?_ » Pensa Naruto dépité, il était le seul incapable de répondre aux questions.

Soudain à coté de lui il entendit un « boum » sonore, le jeune homme tourna la tête pour voir Ino inconsciente sur sa table à côté de lui. Le blond s'inquiéta, elle n'avait pas supporté le stress de l'examen . Avait-elle des problèmes de santé. Puis en regardant Ino plus attentivement il remarqua que ses paupières bougé d'elle mêmes.

_« - Transposition? J'ai vu dans un livre que les Yamanaka utilisant cette technique avaient leur paupière qui bougeait lentement signe de la liaison du entre le corps de l'utilisateur et son âme »_

Ses inquiétudes furent balayés lorsque Ino se redressa et lui afficha un petit sourire avant de commencer elle aussi à gratter sur sa copie. Le blond fut vraiment désespéré à ce moment là, il avait peut-être changé et perdu son masque d'idiot, au niveau de la théorie il était toujours autant à la ramasse

Soudain il sentit une décharge au niveau de son esprit, et il était aspirait à l'intérieur de lui-même. C'était la même sensation que quand il allait contacter Kurama, mais là c'était totalement indépendant à sa volonté.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il était face aux grilles doré et la silhouette du grand renard qui dormait se dessinait derrière la grille. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et il se retourna d'un coup.

«-Naruto ?  
-Ino ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait dans mon esprit ?  
-Je voulais t'aider en te donnant les réponses, si ont les échanges ici les examinateurs ne pourront pas savoir qu'on a triché, mais je t'avoue que ton esprit est assez différent de ceux que j'ai pu visiter avant, dis Ino en détaillant les alentours.  
-C'est super gentil de vouloir m'aider Ino, c'est normal, regarde derrière moi. »

Ino se rapprocha de Naruto et contempla la grande grille dorée, elle observa bien les détails et elle remarqua la silhouette du renard dans le fond, inconsciemment elle se colla à Naruto.

« -Ne t'en fais pas il est enfermé et il ne te fera rien, nous collaborons.  
-Et tu lui fais confiance ? Il a détruit la moitié de Konoha !  
-Hum pas encore totalement je reste méfiant, mais bon, qui souhaiteraient avoir une vie comme la sienne, emprisonné comme ça ?  
-Certes, mais méfies-toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il te fasse du mal, s'inquiéta Ino.  
-Tu es mignonne quand tu t'inquiètes Ino, dit Naruto avec un regard espiègle.  
-Ar-arrete Naruto ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit-elle en rougissant. »

Il la regarda quelques secondes supplémentaire, elle était tellement mignonne gênée comme ça, le blond se gifla mentalement, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Ino était juste son amie, il ne voulait pas la perdre, et il ne voulait surtout pas être rejeté, surtout par la Blonde.

« -Alors ces questions ? demanda Naruto. »

Naruto et Ino passèrent deux bonnes heures ensemble, le temps que Naruto mémorise bien l'entièreté des réponses, une fois fini il devait normalement rester à peu près 1h avant que l'épreuve ne se finisse, et les deux jeunes gens ayant tous deux finis décidèrent de continuer à papoter dans l'esprit de Naruto quand d'un coup :

**« -Oh Gaki tu m'as ramené une femelle**, fit une voix caverneuse  
-Na-naruto, s'écria Ino apeuré alors qu'elle se rapprocha de Naruto assis à coté d'elle.  
-Boule de poils arrête de faire peur à notre invité.  
**-Gamin, sache que j'adore me délecter de la peur de tous les humains qui passent ici, et l****e**** seul à avoir jamais résisté ça à toujours était toi.**  
-Et j'en suis fière ! »

Ino observa l'échange entre le démon et le jinchûriki, Naruto venait vraiment d'une autre planète pour parler aussi calmement avec un démon millénaire comme Kyubi. Il était vraiment impressionnant, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré Ino ne cesser d'être épaté, le garçon immature qui passait sa vie à faire des mauvaises blagues à tout le monde avait totalement disparu, laissant place à un jeune adulte réfléchi parlant calmement de sujet sérieux et s'intéressant au monde qui l'entourait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris dans la demeure Namikaze il était devenu une tout autre personne à ses yeux, et leur longue discussion pendant son entraînement dans la grotte n'avait fait que renforcer l'image qu'elle avait du jeune homme, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki était définitivement impressionnant.

**« -Alors gamine, on a perdu sa langue ?** Demanda le Renard géant.  
-N-non Kyubi-Sama je réflechissai… Dit Ino apeuré.  
**-AHA ! Naruto ta copine m'appelle Kyubi-sama**, rit grassement le démon  
-Bien joué il va prendre la grosse tête Ino, dit Naruto. »

Elle sourit à Naruto, finalement le démon derrière sa cage n'avait pas l'air si terrible. Naruto se leva et prit la main d'Ino pour l'aider à se lever elle aussi.

« -Tu viens ? Il reste à peu près une trentaine de minutes et je dois encore finir de recopier, demanda Naruto »

Ino acquiesça et ferma les yeux, en les rouvrant elle vit Naruto se redressait sur sa table et lui sourit, elle lui rendit. Dans son esprit elle avait presque oublié qu'elle était dans un examen Ninja qui allait déterminer de sa promotion.

Naruto regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que la salle s'était bien vidé depuis le début de l'épreuve, sans perdre de temps il recopia toutes les réponses facilement et dès qu'il eut posé son stylo l'homme aux cicatrices pris la parole.

« -Posez vos stylos, nous allons maintenant passer à la dernière partie de l'examen, je vais répéter les modalités au cas ou où auriez oublié »Il fit un sourire sadique « Je vais vous poser une dernière question, vous aurez 15 minutes pour y répondre, si vous répondez juste vous êtes qualifié pour l'épreuve suivante, ceux répondant faux, seront interdits d'examen pour le reste de leur vie, l'interdiction s'étendra à votre équipe»Dit-il en faisant un sourire carnassier « Vous pouvez encore abandonner bien sur »

C'est comme si la température de la pièce avait chuté d'une dizaine de degrés, plusieurs équipes abandonnèrent d'un commun d'accord, d'autres par contre abandonnèrent sous les protestations de leurs coéquipiers, plus les équipes sortaient plus l'atmosphère devenait lourde et pesante. Naruto voyait les visages des jeunes ninjas se tendre de plus en plus, il scruta le visage de Sakura, elle était tendue, puis celui de Sasuke, qui, étonnamment, n'exprimait rien.

Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent ensuite sur Ino, il vit ses mains se crisper, et son visage se tendre, elle serrait les dents, et ses yeux exprimaient sa lutte intérieure.

« -Bon c'est bon maintenant, on a compris que si ont raté on pouvait faire une croix sur notre carrière Shinobi, si on est encore ici c'est qu'on va y répondre à votre foutue question, en tout cas ce n'est pas une de vos questions qui mettront un terme à ma carrière, nous sommes des Shinobi, les risques font partie de notre métier, c'est notre quotidien, tous les gens voulant passer Chunin sont conscients de ça, alors maintenant posez la vôtre question ! »

Le Blond venait de se lever et cria presque son discours il ne supportait pas de voir la Blonde dans cet état de lutte intérieur. Le discours du jeune homme sembla réchauffer la pièce parce que les Genin restant durcirent leur regard et ne se laissèrent plus intimider. Ibiki souffla résigné.

«- Tous ceux qui sont resté dans cette salle, vous êtes reçus ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une fenêtre éclata en morceaux et qu'une femme survoltée apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

« Les gamins je suis l'examinatrice de votre deuxième épreuve, rendez-vous dans 20 minutes devant les portes de la forêt de la mort ! Pas de retard toléré »Cria-t-elle.

Les rookies choqués par l'apparition de la femme restèrent bouche bée, tout allait bien trop vite pour eux. C'est quand l'un d'eux souligna que la forêt de la mort était à l'autre bout du village en commençant à courir que le groupe de Genin se mit à courir précipitamment.

« Bizarre son test à ce Ibiki, dit Kiba alors que les Rookie venait d'arrivé devant la forêt.  
-Mon père m'en a parlé c'est le chef du département de torture de Konoha, il a testé notre résistance à la pression, expliqua Shikamaru  
-Ça a bien faillit marcher j'ai cru que j'allais craquer, souffla Ino  
-Moi aussi, murmura Hinata.  
-Ce n'était tout de suite pas logique son test, les questions étaient beaucoup trop difficiles pour un Genin lambda, c'était sûr qu'il y allait avoir un retournement de situations, dit Naruto.  
-Excuse moi Naruto mais je ne suis pas du tout habitué à ce que tu réfléchisses, dit Sakura.  
-Va bien falloir, regarde Ino s'y est habitué, expliqua le blond.  
-J'ai encore du mal tu sais Naruto, dit Ino moqueuse.  
-Quoi ? Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Bouda Naruto.  
-C'est vrai Naruto on se pose tous des questions d'où te viens tout ce changement ? T'est galère, demanda le Nara.  
-J'ai eu une prise de conscience on va dire, je vous expliquerai à la fin de l'examen, mais pour le moment il faut que vous vous habituiez.  
-Je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça, tu me donnes moins mal à la tête, dit une voix inattendue dans cette conversation.  
-Enfin un compliment, de Sasuke en plus, regardez il n'y a pas que moi qui change ! S'exclama le blond.  
-Quoi ? Demanda le brun en s'apercevant que tout le monde le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. »

Une tornade aux cheveux bruns arriva vers le groupe de Genin regroupait devant la forêt de la mort.

« Je suis Anko Mitarashi, C'est moi qui suis en charge de votre épreuve, c'est une épreuve de survie, vous serez lâcher dans la forêt avec un parchemin soit celui de la terre, soit celui du ciel, votre but ? Combattre les équipes et trouver le parchemin qui vous manque, vous aurez 5 jours, une fois que vous aurez réuni les deux parchemins vous devrez vous rendre dans la tour au centre de la forêt »Dit-elle avec énergie « Nous allons vous appeler par équipes pour vous placer devant vos portes respectives »

Peu à peu les équipes se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur accès à la forêt de la mort, L'équipe d'Ino se fit appeler, elle déposa un bisou rapide sur la joue du blond.

« -On se revoit après l'épreuve, sourit-elle.  
-Tu as intérêt à réussir ! Répondit Naruto. »

Le blond regarda sa silhouette s'éloignait lorsque l'équipe 7 fut appelée, on leur indiqua une porte, et quelques minutes plus tard la grille s'ouvrit, Sasuke, Sakura, et Naruto se regardèrent en hochant la tête, ils foncèrent en sautant d'arbre en arbre s'aidant de leur chakra.

Cette forêt était définitivement énorme, les arbres possédaient des troncs d'au moins 5 mètres de diamètre, et leur branchage formé un toit tellement épais et feuillu que même les rayons du soleil avait du mal à se frayer un passage parmi eux.

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche l'équipe 7 s'arrêta près d'un point d'eau.

« -Il nous faut remplir nos gourdes, Sasuke active tes Sharingan pour voir si tu détectes des Chakra autour de nous, demanda Naruto pendant qu'il sortait les gourdes pour les remplir  
-Mhh, Sasuke s'exécuta mécontent qu'on lui donne des ordres. Il y a trois sources de chakra dans la clairière d'en face, dit-il d'un ton neutre.  
-On fait quoi, dit Sakura.  
-Quelle question on va les affronter, dit Naruto. »

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils se postèrent dans les arbres en se camouflant, et observèrent l'équipe qui ne se doutait de rien, d'un commun d'accord il avait était décidé que Naruto les appâterait et que Sasuke et Sakura leur tomberaient dessus.

En utilisant son chakra Naruto descendit de l'arbre et s'arrêta perpendiculaire au sol.

« -Oh les apprentis Shinobi ! Cria le blond.  
-Tient tient, le blondinet qui est intervenu durant la première phase de l'examen, où sont tes coéquipiers ? Celui qui avait pris la parole était un ninja brun arborant le bandeau d'Âme  
-Je les ai lâché derrière moi, ils ne servent qu'à me ralentir, dit le blond arrogant.  
-Je vois, de toute façon tu n'as aucune chance contre un seul d'entre nous, tu as fait une erreur de te séparer d'eux, dit le brun en se propulsant à l'aide de son chakra. »

Le blond esquiva le coup et sauta à terre, il se précipita sur la coéquipière du brun, son poing armé, elle était terrifiée et tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger avec ses bras devant elle, mais le coup du blond l'envoya valser contre un arbre.

« -Tch ! Teme ! » cria le brun.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse foncer sur le blond une ombre tomba derrière lui tout en frappant un endroit précis de son coup qui le fit tomber à terre. Sasuke le jeta aux côtés de sa coéquipière.  
Le dernier restant quant à lui fît face à Sakura, bien que faible Sakura avait engagé un duel au Taijutsu avec celui-ci, mais en voyant ses deux coéquipiers à terre ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'abandon. Naruto se précipita sur lui et le frappa d'un coup sec pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

«-Mais Naruto, il allait abandonner ! S'exclama la rose.  
-Les Shinobi sont des experts en ruse Sakura, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre de risque, il faut les attacher maintenant, dit Naruto »

Les trois ninjas attachèrent leurs homologues contre un arbre avant de fouiller dans leurs affaires, malheureusement Sakura ne trouva qu'un rouleau marqué du symbole de la Terre comme le leur.

« -Naruto, Sasuke, j'ai une théorie, je ne suis pas sûr, mais nous avons était lâché au sud de la tour avec un rouleau Terre, l'équipe que nous venons d'affronter à du être elle aussi lâché au sud car elle était proche de nous, je suppose que les équipes lâchées au nord possèdent les rouleaux avec les symboles du ciel, ce serait d'une part logique, et d'autre part ça permettrait à ce que les Genin ne trouvent pas trop vite leur rouleau manquant.  
-Très intelligent Sakura ! S'exclama Naruto.  
-Mh c'est probable oui, dit Sasuke. »

D'un commun d'accord la Team 7 décida de se mettre en direction du Nord de la tour, plusieurs fois ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et se reposer, la 1re nuit tomba peu à peu sur la forêt, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit en haut d'un arbre, Sakura était celle qui avait le plus de mal à suivre le rythme des deux garçons, elle bailla.

« -Je vais surveiller cette nuit, dit le blond en voyant sa coéquipière bailler.  
-Mais si tu fais ça tu ne vas pas dormir, rétorqua la fleur de cerisier.  
-C'est vrai Naruto, on partagera les tours de garde à deux, tu fais la première moitié, je ferai la deuxième, insista le Brun  
-Bon si vous insistez, bonne nuit, les amis, dit Naruto en souriant. »

Depuis que Naruto avait changé de comportement les tensions entre le Brun et le Blond avait diminué, Sasuke décrochait parfois des petits sourires, Sakura était époustouflée par l'entente qui s'était installé depuis la création de la Team 7, pour elle c'était énorme, mais bien entendu comparé aux autres équipes il y avait encore énormément de travail c'était indéniable.

Naruto s'installa en tailleur afin de rejoindre Kurama dans son esprit.

« -Oyh Kura !  
**-Salut gamin, pourquoi es-tu là ?**  
-C'est moi qui suis chargé de la garde, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'entraîner dans mon esprit en attendant que Sasuke prenne le relais.  
**-C'est une bonne idée.**  
-Tu sais vers quoi je devrais me pencher ? Demanda le Jinchûriki.  
**-Ton Taijutsu, on ne connaît pas encore ta nature de Chakra, donc je pense que travailler ton Taijutsu serait le plus judicieux, dans tes pensés j'ai cru entendre que tu essayais le Gôken ?**  
-Exactement j'ai lu un livre comme quoi c'était le style mère de beaucoup d'autres style.  
**-C'est vrai d'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. »**

Le Renard tendit sa patte, est un pouf sonore retenti, deux rouleaux apparurent aux creux de sa patte qu'il tendit à Naruto.

**« -Ce rouleau, c'est la base du Taijutsu des Kitsune, il se nomme le Kitai, dit il en pointant le rouleau de droite. L'autre c'est le contrat d'invocation des Kitsune.**  
-Quoi ?! Tu es sur ? S'écria Naruto  
**-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, de te les donner dès maintenant j'aurai préféré attendre, mais je perçois une menace dans cette forêt, j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance jeune Namikaze, dit le Kitsune méfiant.**  
-Je te remercie Kurama, vraiment, tu n'es pas comme ont le raconte dans les légendes.  
**-Les légendes pourtant sont fondées sur des faits réels… **soupira tristement le Kitsune.** Allez Naruto invoque un de mes congénères ici. D'abord tu dois signer le contrat avec ton sang. »**

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et mordit son pouce avant de signer, il remarqua que seule une des cases était remplie, le reste était vierge.

« Je suis le Nidaime Sennin des Kitsune . Interrogea le blond  
**-Oh du calme ! Tu n'es****pas encore un Sennin, tu as juste signé le contrat pour le moment, **son regard s'assombrit**. Oui tu n'es****pas le premier… Tu n'as****même pas lu le contrat, tu me fais confiance à ce point ?**  
-Hum, j'étais pressé, dit Naruto une goutte coulant le long de son crâne.  
**-Tu n'as****pas tant changé que ça finalement.** »

Naruto s'intéressa au contrat.

_1) Les Kitsune promettent d'intervenir à chaque fois que le signataire du contrat désirera les invoquer, l'inverse doit être possible via invocation inversée __à n'importe quel moment, quand les Kitsune le désireront.__  
__2)Les Kitsune enseigneront leurs __techniques et leur connaissance, en échange d'un soutien __et d'une fidélité sans failles __au __renard.__  
__3)Les Kitsune demandent que__le signataire trait__e __avec respect et amour les Kitsune que le signataire croisera sur son chemin._

« -Okay comment on invoque maintenant boule de poils ? Demanda le blond avec hâte.  
**-Bien, mords ton pouce ****et**** trac****en****le ****K****anji ****狐 ****s****ur ta main, et pose la au sol, habituellement ont trace directement le Kanji au sol, mais la c'est impossible car c'est de l'eau.**** »**

Naruto s'exécuta avec hâte et dans un nuage de fumé et un pouf sonore, un Renard de trois mètres de haut apparu en dessous de lui, choqué à la vue de Kyubi le renard s'allongea.

« -Kyubi-sama, dit-il avec une voix respectueuse.  
**-Kitetsu, ça faisait ****longtemps**, dit Kurama.  
-Oyh Kura, comment il te respecte ! S'exclama le blond.  
**-Je suis le chef des Kistune ****Naruto,** dit le Renard géant calmement.  
-Ah, je comprends, dit Naruto en se calmant d'un coup  
-Sauf votre respect Kuybi-sama, comment m'avez-vous invoqué, et pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
**-Kitetsu, je te présente Naruto Namikaze ****Uzumaki, nouveau signataire du contrat des Kitsune.**  
-Enchanté Kitetsu, dit Naruto en descendant de la tête du renard.  
-Hm, un Gamin comme toi qui m'invoque, c'est impressionnant, enchanté jeune Namikaze. Je suis Kitetsu, je remplace Kyubi-sama le temps de son absence, en tant que chef.  
-Je comprends mieux, c'est génial !  
-Kyubi-sama, vous avez donné le contrat à un autre humain depuis l'incident . Vous lui faites confiance ?  
**-Hm je n'ai pas encore assez de recul, mais il fallait que je le fasse**, dit Kurama résigné.  
-Tel est votre choix Kyubi-sama. Je vais retourner dans la forêt de Kirigara annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, dit le Renard.  
-À plus Kitetsu ! S'exclama Naruto  
-On se reverra Gamin, dit le chef remplaçant avant de disparaître.  
-Oyh Kura je vais aller dormir, j'irai voir ton parchemin sur le Kitai plus tard.  
-**Très bien Naruto,** dit le Renard en fermant les yeux songeur.

Naruto revint à la réaliser et alla prévenir Sasuke que c'était à son tour de prendre la garde, Naruto se glissa dans sa couchette, il avait maintenant le Kage Bunshin, le Rasengan, et il pouvait invoquer les Renard, en plus de cela son style de combat c'était un peu amélioré, mais bientôt il étudierait le Kitai, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux, et Naruto était satisfait de ses progrès en un mois.

Il pensa à Ino, allait-elle bien ? Il s'inquiétait pour son amie, il ne voulait pas la perdre, c'était une des seules personnes dont il était proche à ce point et qui ne le rejetait jamais. Jamais il ne la perdra se promit-il à lui-même.

Il partit se coucher la tête pleine de rêve sans se douter qu'un danger les guettait, et que plus ils avançaient dans cette forêt, plus l'ambiance devenait sombre et lourde…

* * *

_Bon voila fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, j'ai un petit problème au niveau de la découpe des chapitres je ne sais jamais trop ou m'arrêter, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour bien montrer que le changement de Naruto n'est pas accepté si facilement, mais je pense que je n'arriverai pas à rectifier correctement le tir sans modifier l'écriture des précédents chapitre, mais pour l'heure je préfère me concentrer sur la suite.__  
__Comme vous avez pu le constater sûrement j'essaie de faire un Kyubi un peu plus mélancolique, et j'accélère un peu les progrès de Naruto parce que à mon goût il n'a pas encore assez d'atout pour la suite._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture mes gens :)_

* * *

**Naruto - Lord !  
Chapitre I****V**

« Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est ça pour moi être un ninja ! **» ****Naruto Uzumaki**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore rêvé d'Uzushio, c'était au moins la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'il voyait la destruction du village dans ses songes, tant d'ancêtres morts, tant de savoir et de culture perdue. Il irait, il avait pris cette décision sur un cou de tète, mais décidément Uzushio était un endroit où il devrait aller, impossible de le nier, cet endroit l'appelait littéralement.

Il s'occupa de réveiller Sakura et rejoignit Sasuke sur une branche de l'arbre voisin.

« -Tu penses qu'il y a encore beaucoup d'équipes possédantes des rouleaux ? Demanda le Brun étonnamment loquace »  
-Je ne sais pas mais il le faut, dit Naruto songeur  
-Je ne dois pas rater cet examen, c'est impératif nous devons réussir »  
-Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? Questionna Naruto  
-Je dois rattraper mon frère le plus rapidement possible, dit Sasuke froidement.  
-Je comprends, dit Naruto il se souvenait que le massacre du clan Uchiha avait était orchestré par le grand frère de son coéquipier, Itachi. »

Sakura arriva à ce moment là et ils se mirent en route toujours plus au nord. D'un coup ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière et encore plus soudainement un serpent géant littéralement sorti de nulle part, fonça à toute vitesse gueule grande ouverte sur Naruto, une fois Naruto avalé sous les yeux horrifiés de Sasuke et Sakura il disparut plus loin dans la forêt. Sasuke s'apprêta à sauter dans la forêt pour aller aider son coéquipier quand un homme se matérialisa devant eux.

« -Kukuku c'est moi votre adversaire. »

Naruto se retrouva coincé dans l'estomac du serpent et il voyait la paroi intestinale autour de lui se refermait petit à petit. Une idée saugrenue lui vint, il forma la mudra du Multiclonage et fit apparaître une centaine de clones autour de lui, il se multiplia dans le ventre du serpent qui pour ne pas exploser dut ouvrir la bouche afin de recracher tous les Naruto. Sans attendre que le serpent se remet de son indigestion Naruto prépara un Rasengan et lui enfonça dans le ventre, le serpent disparu d'un coup dans un nuage de fumée.

« -Invocation ? »Pensa Naruto « ce qui veut dire que… ? Oh non ! »

Naruto sans plus attendre se précipita vers la clairière où il avait était séparé de ses amis.  
Lorsque Naruto pénétra dans la clairière, il vit Sasuke et Sakura faire face à un étrange homme, arborant le bandeau du village d'Oto. Le Shinobi était plutôt grand, des cheveux mats sans nuances contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau, son nez était très fin, et ses pupilles jaunes étaient allongés comme ceux d'un reptile.

Dans les yeux du ninja il vit une sorte d'avidité morbide alors que son regard était placé sur Sasuke, le Brun quant à lui était essoufflé, et Sakura un peu en retrait aux vues du tremblement de ses jambes n'arrivait plus à bouger.  
Naruto s'avança vers Sasuke, et enfin le mystérieux homme daigna lui porter un regard, un regard qui lui glaça le sang, il lui sembla que le Shinobi était en train de le découper aux scalpels pour l'analyser sous toutes ces coutures.

_**« -Tient bon Naruto il essaie juste de t'intimider »**_ Lui souffla le Renard.

Sous le conseil du renard Naruto souffla un grand coup pour se libérer de la pression qu'exercé l'homme sur lui, il vit Sasuke à ces côtés qui peinaient encore à contrôler sa respiration.

« -Repose-toi, dit le blond en se plaçant devant le brun.  
-Fait a...tten…tion, haleta Sasuke.  
-Tient tient, mais ce ne serait pas le fils d'un imposteur qui se montre là ? Dit le Serpent.  
-Vous connaissiez mon Père ? Demanda Naruto intrigué.  
-Oui, je le connaissais bien même, mais je ne te dirai pas qui il est, dit l'homme en ricanant.  
-Ça tombe bien, dit Naruto en faisant apparaître une dizaine de clones autour de lui, je sais déjà qui il est, dit Naruto d'une voix polaire.

Les clones de Naruto se précipitèrent sur l'ennemi cherchant une faille dans sa défense, mais en un instant les clones furent détruits, Naruto à ce moment la comprit la glaçante vérité, le combat était perdu d'avance, l'homme en face de lui avait une garde qui dépassait bien le niveau de Genin et même de Chunin. L'homme en question se lécha les lèvres avidement, avant de se jeter avec rapidité vers le blond.

« -Voyons ce que tu vaux Naruto-kun ! »S'exclama-t-il dans un rire fou

Il commença d'abord par lui envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes que Naruto bloqua, il recula de quelque centimètre et fit une légère grimace aux vues de la puissance du coup

« - Pas mal de m'avoir bloqué Naruto-kun, mais c'est loin d'être fini »

À partir de la Naruto fut assailli de coups et le brun mystérieux enchaîna les crochets les coups de coude, les coups de pied et de genoux. Le blond grâce à son Gôken parvint à bloquer avec difficulté tous les coups sauf un qui le toucha aux cotes et qui le propulsa 3 mètres plus loin. Naruto se releva tant bien que mal sous les regards de ses coéquipiers bouche bée, même Sasuke n'avait pas pu bloquer un seul coup de cet homme.

«-Kura, je peux avoir un peu de ton chakra . »

Les pupilles de Naruto devinrent rouges et se fendirent en un trait noir, ses ongles s'allongèrent et les traits sur ses joues se firent plus marqués lui donnant un aspect sauvage.

« -Oh alors comme ça tu utilises l'énergie de ton Démon, alléchant !» dit l'homme avec un regard avide.

Sasuke et Sakura ne comprenaient pas la remarque du Shinobi, de quel démon parle-t-il ?  
Naruto se jeta d'une manière plus que bestiale, avec les ongles pointés vers l'avant pour taillader le Shinobi, il voulait garder le Rasengan secret le plus longtemps possible. Le blond cette fois-ci engagea l'assaut aux taijutsu, mais il vit tous ses coups être esquivés par le ninja ennemi. Soudain, le ninja blafard agrippa le poing gauche du blond et le stoppa, profitant de court laps de temps où il ne s'y attendait pas, Naruto mit sa main droite horizontale et prépara très rapidement un Rasengan, le mystérieux ninja sembla reconnaître cette technique et essaya de s'enfuir, mais c'était maintenant Naruto qui le tenait fermement.

**« ****Rasengan**** ! »** Hurla Naruto enfonçant la boule bleue dans le ventre du ninja.

Cette technique causa un nuage de poussière, Naruto en profita pour revenir vers ses coéquipiers, avec un bond en arrière.

« -C'était quoi cette technique Naruto ! Demanda Sakura.  
-Une technique du quatrième Hokage, ne cherchez pas d'explication je vous expliquerai tous à la fin de l'examen comme promis.  
-Il y a intérêt, dit Sasuke, comment une daube comme toi a pu atteindre ce niveau, marmonna-t-il »

Le nuage de poussière retomba et ils virent le ninja qui s'était protégé derrière un mur fait de serpent.

« -Vraiment pas mal Naruto-kun !  
-J'étais sur de t'avoir eu, désespéra Naruto»

Le blond était en mauvaise posture il était épuisé physiquement d'avoir utilisé le chakra du renard pour booster ses capacités, il vit que Sasuke le regardait, en hochant la tête l'Uchiha voulait travailler en équipe. Le blond fit une cinquantaine de clone qu'il envoya sur le Shinobi avant de se rapprocher du Brun pour parler de la tactique.

Le ninja se débarrassa aisément des clones du blond, enfin ces serpents s'en chargèrent, quand il releva la tête il vit un grand Renard d'un mètre de haut avec sur sa tête le jeune Uzumaki, l'Uchiha quand à lui était à coté du Renard, le blond créa une dizaine de clones, et ils se précipitèrent tous en même temps sur le ninja, les clones furent faciles à abattre mais il fallait qu'il se méfie de l'Uchiha, pourtant lorsqu'il échangea ses premiers coups avec le Brun quelque chose clochait, il était trop faible comparé à tout à l'heure, il ne put réfléchir plus car le Renard arriva et essaya de le mordre alors qu'il portait un coup pour assommer le Brun, à partir de ce moment-là tout se passa très rapidement, le brun après avoir reçu le coup disparut dans un nuage de fumé, ce qui étonna le ninja, le Renard au même moment lui envoya un coup de griffe que le l'homme esquiva, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond qui essaya de lui porter un coup dans les côtes qu'il bloqua, il se contorsionna en sentant l'haleine du renard derrière lui en pensant qu'il allait le mordre, mais au lieu de cela l'homme mystérieux se prit un énorme coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya valser sur le sol de la clairière.

L'homme se redressa sans difficulté, et épousseta ses vêtements. Il lança un regard vif aux jeunes  
Genins.

« -Très intelligent de cacher Sasuke dans le renard, et de faire un henge pour camoufler sa disparition.  
-Mais ça n'a pas marché, sourit le blond douloureusement.  
-Hmm, on pouvait percevoir de la déception dans sa monosyllabe.  
-Allez les enfants finit de jouer maintenant »

Dans un coup de vent le mystérieux ninja disparut pour réapparaître devant le blond, et le propulsa avec un coup de pied bien placé dans le plexus. Le Shinobi juste après avoir porté son coup se tourna vers le jeune Uchiha, ses yeux jaunes le scrutant avec avidité.

Sasuke fixa les yeux jaunes du Shinobi et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, il était comme paralysé la peur s'était emparé de lui. D'un coup l'Homme ouvre sa bouche et un serpent en sorti à grande vitesse avec pour cible le cou du jeune brun.

Naruto s'était relevé et avait fixé la scène impuissant, c'est alors qu'en quelques secondes il eut une idée de génie, il créa deux clones à ses côtés qui le saisirent et le propulsèrent entre le serpent et Sasuke.

Naruto cria alors que les crocs du serpent se refermèrent dans son cou, une fois mordu le serpent explosa dans un nuage de fumer, et le blond tomba à terre au pied de Sasuke qui le regardait choqué qu'il se soit mis en travers du chemin du reptile pour le sauver, l'Uchiha releva la tête et planta ses Sharingan dans les yeux du Shinobi inconnu, aucune peur n'était visible. Le Brun était énervé.

« -Huhuhu, intéressant, j'ai l'Uzumaki au lieu de l'Uchiha, mais c'est très bien au vu de ses capacités, sur ce, au revoir Sasuke-kun »

Il disparut laissant la Rose et le Brun seul dans la clairière, alors que le blond était étalé à leur pied.

Sakura se précipita sur Naruto et Sasuke.

« -Sasuke-kun, prends Naruto vite, le bruit de la bataille va attirer d'autres adversaires, s'écria Naruto.  
-Il n'était pas là pour les rouleaux, dit Sasuke encore choqué.  
-Quoi ?  
-Il était là pour ça, dit le brun en pointant du doigt le sceau noir sur le cou de Naruto. »

Sasuke et Sakura se regardèrent inquiets avant de se diriger vers la forêt en silence, ils trouvèrent une grotte et posèrent Naruto au sol.

« -On fait quoi . Demanda Sakura inquiète.  
-On attend, il doit se réveiller normalement, le ninja a dit qu'il avait « eut l'Uzumaki »  
-Ça me fait peur, qui était-il ?  
-On le découvrira sûrement une fois cette épreuve fini.  
-Sasuke Uchiha ! Entendirent-ils à l'extérieur de la grotte. »

Sasuke et Sakura se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, inquiet, ils n'étaient plus en état de combattre. Ils virent trois ninjas arborant le symbole du village d'Oto.

« -Yo, Sasuke, je suis Zaku, serviteur d'Orochimaru, et je viens te tuer ! »Dit-il avec un sourire fou.

* * *

_Voilà chapitre plus court que les précédents mais il le fallait, en plus il regorge d'action comparée aux autres, j'espère avoir bien réussi à représenter la vitesse des combats enfin comme d'habitude dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews, ce sont mes premiers chapitres « d'action » pure on va dire. Sur ce on se voit pour le prochain chapitre les amis ! Cya ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Il y a eu à pas mal d'attente pour ce chapitre, je m'en excuse je vivais ma meilleure vie avec mes amis éhé :) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Naruto - Lord !  
Chapitre ****V**

Zaku, sans attendre la réponse de son adversaire, s'élança vers le Sasuke, son sourire fou toujours présent sur le visage.

« -Sasuke-kun ! » Cria la rose alors que le poing du ninja d'Oto s'enfonçait dans l'estomac du brun de l'équipe 7.

Sasuke vola sur plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa contre un arbre, qui craqua violemment sous la puissance de l'impact, il se redressa, on pouvait voir un léger filet de sang couler au coin de ses lèvres.

Sakura pris de panique en sentant son adversaire à ses côtés se tourna vers Sasuke avec un regard désespéré, lorsqu'elle croisa les Sharingan du brun elle eut peur de son regard, il la regardait avec colère, presque de la haine. Soudain elle comprit, elle eut un déclic, lors des précédents combat elle n'avait quasiment servi à rien surtout lors du combat contre le ninja mystérieux qui avait apposé un sceau dans le cou de Naruto, d'un coup elle s'en voulut, si elle avait participé au combat peut-être que son coéquipier s'en serait sorti indemne. Prise d'une soudaine détermination elle se jeta sur son adversaire et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Zaku trop surprit que la rose l'attaque, ne pût réagir au bon moment, et fut à son tour propulsé avec violence contre un arbre, les deux coéquipiers de Zaku, resté en retrait se précipitèrent vers lui.

« -C'est qu'elle frappe fort la garce ! Beugla-t-il.  
-On va s'en occuper, dit la fille de son équipe en se retournant en même temps que son coéquipier vers la rose qui quant à elle s'était mis en position de combat.  
-Très bien, dit Zaku avec un sourire carnassier en direction de Sasuke. »

Les deux équipes passèrent deux bonnes minutes à se jauger de loin avant que Zaku ne lance les hostilités en se jetant sur Sasuke, s'ensuivit un duel au Taijutsu enflammé, coups de poing, de pied et parade s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle, Sasuke utilisait le Taijustu typique des Uchiha, c'était un dérivé du Gôken principalement basé sur la vitesse d'attaque et l'agilité, malgré son Taijutsu familial l'Uchiha perdait du terrain face à son opposant, effectivement, le brun était encore fatigué de son combat contre le ninja inconnu, si bien que si le combat s'éternisait à cette allure il finirait par perdre, et sa Zaku en était consciente; il ne donnait alors au brun aucune chance de s'éloigner, et pour couronner le tout, plus le brun fatiguait, plus on sentait que Zaku gagnait en confiance et en précision.

Du côté de la rose tout allait encore plus mal, bien que ses opposants ne soient pas aussi fort que Zaku, ils étaient deux et en parfaite coordination, Dosu s'occupait du Taijutsu, et il était bien plus fort et imposant qu'elle, Kin quant à elle à distance lui lançait des senbons qui visaient systématiquement ses points vitaux à chaque fois qu'elle esquivait, en d'autre termes Sakura était en bien meilleur état dont Sasuke mais elle allait se fatiguer plus vite si la situation ne changeait pas.

L'équipé 7 était aux pieds du mur, Zaku finit enfin par percer la défense de Sasuke qui se fatiguait de plus en plus, le brun vola contre un arbre et alors qu'il allait s'écraser sur l'écorce sombre, il fut rattrapé par un bras, l'autre bras de la personne qui avait rattrapé Sasuke tenait un paquet de chips.

« -Cha va ? Demanda Choji la bouche pleine.  
-J'... J'ai… Un peu… de mal… j'avoue… Dit Sasuke.  
-On va s'occuper de ça, dit une voix derrière le brun, mais tu est galère quand même.

Shikamaru effectua quelque mudra avec ses mains avant que son ombre ne s'allonge et fonce vers Zaku qui se retrouva emprisonné dans la technique du jeune Nara.

«-**Kagemane no jutsu **réussi ! » Dit lentement Shikamaru.

Choji se précipita alors à grande vitesse vers son opposant et d'une agilité incroyable pour son gabarit, lui décocha un coup de pied retourné qui propulsa l'adversaire incapable de se défendre contre un arbre.

« -Parfait Choji, dit le Nara en voyant Zaku immobile contre un arbre, c'est au tour de ses coéquipiers maintenant. »

Choji et Shikamaru se retournèrent vers les lieux du combat en même temps que Sasuke qui s'avança vers sa coéquipière prête à l'aider malgré son piteux état.

Ino était par terre, on pouvait facilement devinait que Dosu était sous l'emprise de sa technique servant à rentrer dans l'esprit de sa cible, Kin l'avait bien compris et avant que les trois autres ninjas de la feuille arrivent elle lança un parchemin explosif sur la blonde, elle fut donc obligée de réintégrer précipitamment son corps et de faire un petit bond en arrière, malgré sa tentative d'échapper à l'explosion elle fut emportée par le souffle de celle-ci et s'écroula au sol un peu plus loin.

C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke, Shikamaru et Choji arrivèrent près de la Rose qui faisait maintenant face aux deux adversaires.

« - Quatre contres deux ? Vous n'avez aucune chance, disparaissez, conseilla Shikamaru.  
-Plutôt mourir que de décevoir notre maître, cracha Dosu.  
-Très bien, si tel est ton choix »

Sasuke suivit de près par Choji engagea un duel au Taijutsu avec Dosu, tandis que Shikamaru envoya une volée de shuriken afin de séparer Kin de son coéquipier, deux combats distincts venez de se former.

« -Sakura tu vas l'occuper un moment, j'ai quelque fils de chakra à placer.  
-D'accord Shika, dit la rose en se précipitant sur son adversaire déterminer à prouver qu'elle pouvait être utile. »

La rose engagea donc un duel d'égal à égal avec Kin qui n'était pas très expérimenté dans le combat au corps-à-corps aucune des deux filles n'arrivait à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre, et après quelques minutes d'un combat à haute intensité pour les deux genins elles commencèrent à fatiguer et elle s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Shikamaru en profita pour faire un signe discret à Sakura, il pointa du doigt deux arbres et Sakura put y voir un léger scintillement de lumière ce qui confirmait la présence d'un fil de chakra. Sakura bien décidé à en finir se précipita avec ces dernières forces vers son adversaire pour lui porter un coup, comme prévu Kin esquiva l'attaque en direction du piège tendu par le stratège, elle passa les fils sans s'en rendre compte et une volée de Shuriken apparut soudainement pour, elle réussit tant bien que mal à les esquiver en parant certains avec un kunai, c'était sans compter deux notes explosif caché sur le tronc d'un arbre qui fit exploser la branche sur laquelle elle était installée, surprise elle ne trouva aucun moyen pour se rattraper et tomba lourdement au sol.

«** -Kagemane no jutsu** réussi, entendit-elle derrière elle.  
-Teme !  
-Je vous avais prévenu que vous n'aviez aucune chance, dit le Nara d'une voix fatigué. »

Sakura au plus grand étonnement de Shikamaru qui ne la connaissait pas comme cela, s'approcha de Kin et lui donna un léger coup dans la nuque qui la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. D'un hochement de tête mutuelle ils rejoignirent le lieu où se déroulait l'autre combat.

Sasuke et Chôji n'eurent pas trop de mal à battre Dosu qui était largement dominé au Taijutsu par l'Uchiha et l'Akimichi deux familles qui étaient connues à Konoha pour leur Taijutsu, le combat se termina alors que Shikamaru et Sakura arrivèrent sur les lieux, Sasuke s'était reculé et avait commencé à faire quelque mudra.

« -**Katon - Gôkakyû no Jutsu **» Cria le brun en expulsant une boule de feu de quelques mètres de diamètre.

Dosu occupé à combattre Choji voulut esquiver la boule de feu mais il baissa sa garde et Choji en profita pour enfoncer son poing dans le ventre de son adversaire qui alla s'étaler contre un arbre, assommé.

« -C'était galère, bailla le Nara  
-Hmm, dit l'Uchiha avant de s'écrouler par terre sous le manque de Chakra  
-Sasuke-kun ! cria la rose en le rattrapant et en passant le bras du brun par-dessus son épaule. »

Ils retournèrent à l'endroit où Ino avait été assommé.

Soudain ils virent Zaku kunai à la main, qui s'était réveillé et qui courait à toute vitesse vers la blonde aux yeux bleus électrique qui venait de se réveiller elle aussi, elle était encore tout étourdie et elle vit le regard de ses amis affolé et les cris de Sakura.

Tout se passa très lentement elle se retourna pour voir Zaku un air fou collé sur le visage à à peine un mètre d'elle, Kunai pointait vers son cou, elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup mortel qui lui était destiné, après quelques secondes elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Naruto se tenait debout devant elle, le bras de Zaku contenant le Kunai avait était stoppé par la main de l'Uzumaki qui le tenait fermement, le blond avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux retombés devant ses yeux de sorte qu'on ne pouvait voir l'expression de ses yeux, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait en disaient long sur ces sentiments.

Il était en colère.

D'un coup avec une vitesse prodigieuse il donna un coup de genou dans la tête du ninja d'Oto et il se mit à courir à toute vitesse tout en faisant deux clones à ses côtés qui créèrent un rasengan dans chacune de ses mains, Zaku se releva de l'arbre dans lequel il était enfoncé pour voir un blond aux yeux rouges fonçait sur lui avec un orbe de lumière dans chaque main mais ce n'était pas ce qui choqua le plus le jeune Shinobi, ce qui le choqua vraiment c'était la présence du sceau maudit d'Orochimaru sur la moitié du corps du jeune blond; son maître devait normalement poser la marque maudite sur l'Uchiha alors pourquoi ce Blond était-il marqué.

« -Zankūkyokuha » cria Zaku en utilisant sa plus puissante technique son dernier atout contre le blond.

Une bourrasque d'air phénoménal se dégagea des mains de Zaku pour se précipiter sur Naruto qui aidait des deux clones qui avaient créé ses rasengan se propulsa en l'air et passa au-dessus des lames qui fendaient l'air. Il atterrit en piqué sur Zaku les deux rasengan pointés vers lui, Zaku ne pouvant esquiver fût gravement touché, un cratère de quelque mètres de diamètre se forma autour de lui. La dernière image que Zaku vit fut Naruto souriant follement alors qu'il enfonça ses deux rasengan dans sa poitrine.

Naruto sans prêter attention au fait il venait de tuer une personne se retourna pour regarder ses équipiers ils virent tous la présence de la marque maudite sur son corps, il les regarda en silence sans un mot dans un regard neutre avant de se mettre à rigoler lentement puis plus franchement et finalement il partit dans un rire fou qui glaça le sang de ses amis.

Ino n'avait jamais vu le blond comme cela et elle fut terrorisée par cette vision, son ami avait réalisé son premier meurtre et il n'était même pas choqué pire encore il rigolait comme un fou devant le cadavre de ce ninja d'Oto, une lueur sombre brillait dans ses yeux, Ino était sûre que Naruto n'était en rien dans ce comportement étrange, le blond avait toujours été doux et gentil

avec elle, et cette marque étrange sur la moitié de son corps, selon Ino elle n'y était pas pour rien dans son état.

Tout devient flou autour de Naruto, la douce odeur de sang dans l'air ajoutait à la présence chaude et rassurante de ce doux liquide carmin sur ses mains le mettait dans un sentiment de plénitude inégalable, avant de tomber à terre, évanoui.

****« Oh Gaki ! Réveille-toi !********  
****-Kura arrête un peu de faire du bruit.****  
-Il y a plus grave que ton manque de sommeil Gamin regardé autour de toi !****** »**

Naruto se releva et observa la vaste salle du sceau autour de lui, d'étrange sceau rouge sang qui n'était pas présent avant s'étalait tout le long du mur ces chaînes s'étendaient au fur et à mesure et certaines cherchaient à passer à travers les barreaux de la cage du Kyubi, sans succès les chaînes étaient repoussées.

« -C'est quoi tout ça Kura.****  
-Le sceau Renardeau, le ninja d'Oto a posé un sceau sur ta nuque pendant ton combat contre le G********e********nin d'Oto tu as utilisé ton chakra et le sceau que tu vois là sur ces murs se sont répandu à une vitesse effarante, tu te souviens du trou que tu as fait sur le mur de droite afin de me lier à ton esprit ?  
****-Oui ? Dit curieusement Naruto.****  
-Lors de l'utilisation de ton chakra les sceaux sont entré dans le trou est-on atteint ton esprit, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait au moment où tu utilisais ton chakra ? ****  
-Pas vraiment c'est assez flou dans ma tête.  
**-Pour résumer tu as tué ton premier ninja et tu as rigolé juste après, d'une manière sadique que j'apprécie beaucoup et tu es tombé dans les pommes, finalement tu me ressembles beaucoup Renardeau, **dit Kurama d'un rire gras.  
-Que-quoi ?! Kura ? J'ai-j'ai tué quelqu'un ? Dit le blond d'une voix tremblante.  
**-Oui Renardeau mais ce n'est que le premier ne t'en fait pas, dit le Renard avec un sourire carnassier.**  
-Mais ! Le blond se renfrogna, Kyubi était vraiment mauvais psychologue quand il s'agissait de meurtre. La marque va être problématique . Comment on va faire pour l'enlever ?  
**-Ah ça blondinet c'est toi le chef, après tout tu es un Uzumaki, un expert en sceau.**  
-Hmm, c'est vrai j'ai lu dans les livres à la bibliothèque que mon clan avait un don naturel pour les sceaux, j'irai me renseigner à la fin de l'examen pour l'heure je ne devrais me contenter que d'utiliser le strict minimum de chakra.  
**-Bonne initiative Gaki, sur ce réveilles-toi je crois que tes camarades ont du mal à te transporter. »**

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux il vit une chevelure blonde juste au-dessus de lui et deux grands yeux bleus océan qui le fixaient, la touffe blonde recula précipitamment le visage rouge pivoine, Naruto lui aussi tout rouge s'assit sur le lit.

« -Ino... »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en rajouter deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« -Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles mieux j'ai eu si peur…  
-Mais non, regarde-je suis là et tout va bien Ino-Chan, dit Naruto touché par l'inquiétude de la fille envers lui.  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur en voyant que tu rigolais, j'ai cru que tu étais devenu fou à cause de ce maudit sceau.  
-Ne t'en fais pas il semblerait que ça n'arrive que lorsque j'utilise mon chakra.  
-Je vois, je t'en prie promets-moi de faire attention…  
-C'est promis Ino, dit Naruto en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Les deux genins se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre, Ino détailla le visage de son partenaire se bouche, ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, son nez fin, et les délicates moustaches sur ses joues. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte les deux blonds s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, tant bien que Naruto sentait le souffle doux de la blonde sur ses lèvres. Naruto avança encore plus ses lèvres alors que son estomac se retournait dans son ventre. Alors que les deux jeunes étaient perdus dans leur monde, Sakura rentra dans la petite grotte qui avait été aménagé.

« -On va y allez Ino ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'atteindre la Tour, elle vit la scène. Oh je dérange peut-être ? Dit Sakura avec un sourire moqueur. »

Les deux blonds s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre le rouge aux joues, Naruto décida de changer de sujet.

« -Mais Sakura nous n'avons pas le rouleau du Ciel._  
_-Figure-toi que l'équipe de Zaku possédait un rouleau du ciel, heureuse coïncidence non ?_  
_-Allons-y alors ! dit Naruto en courant vers la sortie et en se questionnant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Ino,_ quelle était cet étrange sentiment ?_ »

* * *

_Hey mes chers lecteurs, lectrices, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai vu dans les reviews qu'on m'a demandés pourquoi Naruto avait le sceau maudit, et bien tout simplement le serpent qui a mordu Naruto dans le chapitre précédent lui a apposé, j'ai choisi que ce soit le serpent qui appose le sceau maudit, voila j'aurais peut-être dû le préciser c'est vrai.  
Quoiqu'il en soit une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez est toujours apprécié.  
Je suis vraiment ravi qu'autant de gens aiment cette fiction je pensais pas du tout qu'il y aurait autant d'engouement ! Merci beaucoup les amis !  
On se retrouve plus tard pour la suite ! _


End file.
